Ride to You
by Greye Granger
Summary: After Bella's father dies, she must return to her childhood home with her teenage son in tow. But the Masens are running the place now, which complicates things. Will Bella kick them off the ranch to sell it, or will they all come together and save the ranch instead? AH. E/B. RATED M. COWBOYWARD.
1. Chapter 1: Telluride

**time for another! xox **

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Telluride_

A trip across the country is what every woman needs at some point in their life. You drive at your own pace, see exotic new places and stop wherever you want along the way. Fortunately, and unfortunately, I was on one. Sort of. If I didn't have to go, I wouldn't be going at all.

Not that it was a very long drive from Los Angeles to Telluride Colorado, it was me leaving home in general. It was me taking my son away from his home as soon as his freshman year of high school ended. He never even knew his grandpa, but I couldn't leave him in California. A woman should feel remorse over her father's death. I felt nothing of the sort. He left everything in my name a month ago. That's why I was on this road trip.

Los Angeles had been my home for fourteen years. Before that, it was here: Colorado. I didn't tell many people that, though. My childhood caused me to hate many things, Colorado being one of them. Of course, like all things, you can remember the good times no matter how few there were.

First off, Colorado was a beautiful place where the true west lived and still thrived to this day. It was where horses and cattle were a way of life, and when you couldn't imagine being without the Rocky Mountains.

Secondly, I loved it for Telluride. The summer festivities and the many celebrities that visited. I can remember seeing Oprah walk down Main St. with three body guards when I was a kid. Of course she was disguised, but I knew it was her from the magazine stands I would pass at the market.

My third and final reason for loving this state was the land itself. They didn't put the word color in Colorado for nothing. Each new season brought something different that you had never seen before. You went fly fishing, horseback riding, didn't own a television and had no idea what the Internet was. It was sacred.

It was my father's dream. He achieved it no matter how much hurt he caused along the way. Now, I could sell his land. I could rid my life of him forever. That was the plan anyway. I could have taken care of it all over the phone from California, but certain circumstances stood in my way. That's why I am on this road trip.

Seth stirred in the passenger seat beside me. As I slowed my Land Rover and turned into the parking lot of the infamous hotel of, Our Inn, he awoke. My son the teenager. My light. He was my heart, too, no matter how mad he was at me.

"Finally," He grumbled. Night had fallen at just past ten on Friday evening. We drove all day before we decided to stop here for the night.

"Do I get my own room?" He asked. I took the key from the ignition and stowed it away in my small leather bag. I looked into his dark eyes. My eyes. One of the only attributes he ever got from my genes.

"Yes," I breathed. Seth smiled his first genuine smile of the whole trip. It made me smile in return, even though I knew he only wanted it to be away from me.

We grabbed our duffels and headed to the main desk inside where an old woman sat behind a wooden counter.

"What can I do you for?" She asked shakily?

"Two rooms, please," I told her. She looked through her books.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan." I could see Seth in my peripheral. He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, it can't be," She replied wondrously. I smiled shyly.

"My, you have grown into somethin' beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, Connie," I replied quietly. She stood up and placed her old weathered hand over mine.

"So sorry to hear about your father, dear."

"Thank you," I whispered. Connie nodded and took my cash. I thanked Connie once more and took our room keys.

"Second floor," I told Seth. He nodded and started up the old stairs. The building smelt just the same.

"Conjoining rooms. Seriously, Bella?" Seth whined.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "And yes, conjoining rooms. You're fourteen not twenty-five. Take it or leave it." He shrugged and took his key from my hand.

"We need to be up by eight," I started. I couldn't finish my orders before he closed the door on me. I sighed and went to my room. There was a single bed, a TV that was older than I was, and a small vanity by the window. I smiled warmly. It was all very inviting. I would choose this place over a Marriott any day.

After a hot shower and very little channel surfing, the night found me at the open window smoking a cigarette. The air was crisp and the smell was only that of Telluride. There was no smog or beeping car horns. It was almost too quiet. This place had become so unfamiliar, like an old friend you knew nothing about anymore, but who you were trying to desperately make amends with.

I usually only smoked at night, and only to calm my nerves enough to get a couple hours sleep. Seth knew, but never saw me do it. I didn't want him to. You try so hard trying to be the best role model you can be for your child, and you fail miserably no matter what. Why was the battle so hard?

And yet here I sat still fighting it. I would never tell my son to hate his father for his wrong doings; just as I would never speak an ill word about my own father to him. That wouldn't be fair to Seth. I sighed and put my cigarette out. Then, my iPhone rang from beside me. I answered it quickly, not wanting to wake Seth. These walls were as thin as they were fifteen years ago.

"Hello?" I answered in a near whisper.

"Bella, did you make it?"

"Rosalie, hi. We have about an hour drive to the ranch tomorrow."

"Good. Any word from Jacob?" My stomach began to bubble with fear anew.

"No."

"You know not to answer him, correct?" Her voice was stern.

"Yes."

"And you'll have Seth call him before you leave cell service? We don't want him starting a false kidnapping case."

"Right. And yes, he'll call."

"Have you told Seth everything?"

"No. He's still mad that I won full custody."

"He'll get over it. It's for the best."

I sighed. "He's so angry with me all the time, Rose. I don't know why."

"He's a teenager, babe. It's his life's purpose," She replied sarcastically. I chuckled.

"When will you be done there?" She asked.

"As soon as I sort all this shit out."

"Do you know the guy living there?"

"I went to school with him before my father pulled me out. It's been at least twenty years. He won't remember me," I replied, trying to hide any sadness. I did remember the boy who used to play in the river with me.

"Well, good luck. Call if you need any lawyering."

"Oh, I will."

"And don't hesitate about anything with Jacob."

"I won't."

We disconnected the call and Rosalie had a way of making me feel better. She was the first person I met when I got to LA. She knew me inside and out, so It only made sense that I would go to her as my divorce lawyer.

At least I would be safe here even though I loathed coming back. I left new wounds to return to old ones. Everything seemed like a double edged sword. Jacob doesn't know where the ranch is, my childhood home. Maybe he would leave us alone. Maybe Seth would get over it and his father. I looked back out to Telluride. The town was quiet, serene, the same. Maybe now I could sleep along with it.

* * *

The next morning arrived quickly. It took me twenty minutes to get Seth out of bed. He most definitely was not a morning person. We ate breakfast downstairs that Connie had prepared and by ten, we were back on the road. The further we drove, the worse connections became. The radio slowly faded first. Then, the cell service was next.

"Call your dad. We won't get any service at the ranch." Seth didn't reply, instead taking out his phone and placing it to his ear. I rode in silence. Jacob thought we were taking a vacation to visit my father, not go to his grave.

"Hey dad," Seth cooed. "Yeah, it's all right... I know. Uh, some country place, I don't know. Yep, got the Xbox."

Seth laughed at whatever his father was saying. It stung me.

"I will. Yeah, there won't be cell service, but mom said we'll go to and from town every other day or two. Yeah. She is. Love you, too, dad. Bye."

Their call ended and I could breath again. I didn't ask what they talked about. It wouldn't change anything. Seth stayed silent for a while. I studied him from my peripheral. He was gangly and just under 5'11. He started to tower over me when he was twelve. He had a good skin tone that stayed a darker color year round. I was glad for that. No one wanted pale skin like me. If Seth had been a girl, she would have been cursed with pale skin, tiny breasts, and a clumsiness no one could overcome.

His black hair was always a mess with gel, sticking out every which way. He loved old band t-shirts and dirty jeans with Converse. The poor boy couldn't grow any facial hair to save his life, though. Besides my eyes, everything was his father's. Even his voice had changed into Jacob's. Each day I found myself looking for anything I had given him that was good and pure. I fell short and saw nothing but weakness. He was much stronger than me, but he knew fear all to well.

"Why are we coming here?" He suddenly asked.

"I told you. Your grandpa left his ranch and all of his belongings to me. We have to sort through them and see who he hired as caretakers."

"Caretakers?"

"Apparently he had a family living on the land to work it when he became to old to do so."

"And you know who?"

"I went to school with him."

"I thought you were homeschooled."

"I wasn't until high school. His name is Edward Masen. His father, Carlisle worked with mine on the ranch."

"Oh. What do we do with them?"

"Well, they'll have to leave the land because the bank wants it."

"I miss dad." His statement caught me off guard.

"I know. Me too." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Seth went back to his Game Boy. I knew he had more to ask me, but he wouldn't.

My son thought I was a liar. I couldn't deny it without giving anything away. He adored his father, and I wouldn't take that from him. I wasn't one of those ex-wives. My hope for this trip was growing darker the closer we drove to the ranch in silence. Maybe it would bring us together. Maybe I could fix myself.

As we passed under the familiar old wooden sign of Stone Meadow Ranch, we each took a steadying deep breath for the unknown.

* * *

**Like Vegas and July, this is sort of a test. I like to see what people like and don't like. I have a feeling you guys will love this one, so spread the word! I have over ten chapters written for it already, too, so rest assured!**

**Credit to Laura Kreitzer for my fabulous summary! And an amazing banner by beffers87 is soon to come!**

**Let me hear your awesome thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Masen Land

_Chapter 2: Masen Land_

The way time changes the earth, much like it changes the things on it, is astounding. I parked my black Land Rover in front of the first cabin I came to on my father's property. I couldn't help my hesitation before exiting my car. Seth didn't move. I took another deep breath and opened the door.

The soft soil beneath my boot was familiar. The land however, was not. It was too dead looking for May. It was bigger than I remembered. Colder, too. I turned to my son. I was firm. I knew to expect the unexpected from strangers. Seth didn't. "Stay here." He nodded.

I closed the car door and went up the old rickety steps of the cabin. I was expecting Carlisle Masen. I knocked on the door. When it opened, a stranger stood before me with a shotgun in his hands. I raised my arms in defense and fear. I took three steps back and almost fell down the steps before grabbing hold of the banister for support.

"What do you want?" The man asked. He looked to be around my age with golden locks and no facial hair. He had tobacco chew in his mouth.

"Carlisle Masen," I stammered. The barrel of his gun lowered at my request and a small woman appeared at his side.

"My father died last year," She squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I replied genuinely. She nodded to me and placed her hand on the shotgun lowering it to the ground.

"I'm Charlie's daughter," I said. "I'm here about his will." The woman's face fell. Her jeans were stained with mud and she wore a bandana around her head, hiding almost all of her short brown hair. The smell of food wafted out onto the porch.

"You'll want to speak with my brother, Edward," She replied in a clipped tone. The man next to her pointed out to his left. My eyes followed his extended finger out to the cabin beside my father's. I turned back to the couple.

"Thank you."

They didn't reply and I could feel their eyes on my back as I nearly ran to my Land Rover. I hopped inside and locked the doors.

"What the hell was that about?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," I replied. I put the gear in drive and made my way around the first cabin, over the old long stone bridge, and parked in front of Charlie's homestead. I turned the ignition off.

"Unpack and I'll be over in a few minutes," I said. I took a small envelope out of my coat pocket and opened it.

"Here's the house key. Open some windows. It'll probably be musty. You'll have the room in the back on the right."

"Okay, but what if this other guy comes out with a shotgun, too?"

"I'll be fine," I replied. Seth shrugged and got out of the car. I braced myself for my next encounter.

I was worried when I shouldn't be. This was my land now. Sadly, people around here didn't have much when it came to social skills. I walked over to Edward's cabin. The porch was clean and neat with two rocking chairs. I knocked three times.

The door opened to a man that was familiar, yet now more unknown. Age does that to people. The Edward I remembered was completely blown away by the image that stood in front of me now. Standing at around 5'10, he was a little shorter than Seth. That wasn't a rare thing. Jacob was over six feet tall so it only made sense that Seth would grow to be the same. Edward's hair was copper and hidden beneath a dark cowboy hat. His green eyes were the color of river moss, my favorite. A musky smell came over me. His beard stubble was light. My equilibrium shifted and I grew slightly dizzy. His flannel shirt was blue, his jeans were dark, and his boots were dirty. I was as attracted as I was then, but I had to push it away. There was business to attend to.

"I heard that a Mrs. Black was coming to see us," His deep voice spilled over me like honey. I stepped back from the door.

"It's Ms. Swan, actually," I corrected. Edward tipped his hat to me. My knees shook.

"Ms. Swan. What can I do for you?" Straight to the point. I needed that.

"I, uh, came to survey the land. I need to figure out what to do with it."

"Do with it?" He cocked an eyebrow and rested his right hand on the door frame. He was a model right out of a Cowboys and Indians magazine.

"Yes. Prep it for selling and such."

"Well, Ms. Swan, your father and I signed a contract just before his passing."

"A contract to what?"

"That I'll make my money's worth off working the land."

"Oh, is that right? And who will be paying the mortgage to the land?" I asked acidly. Suddenly, his demeaning attitude change my thoughts about his appearance immediately.

"I don't rightly know, ma'am. Mr. Swan took care of that."

"Except that he didn't. He hasn't paid a dime in I don't know how long."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are since you'll have to vacate the property."

"I can't do that. I have a contract." He was cool and collected. It was irritating me.

"Then have fun paying the mortgage," I snapped.

"I can't do that either. I'm here to make money, not loose it."

"I hope you'll make that money before the bank comes to repossess its property. If this place doesn't make a profit soon, the bank will be by in no time."

Edward didn't even flinch at my empty threats. "Why aren't you paying the mortgage?"

"Because, Mr. Masen, I don't want the land."

"It means nothing to you?"

"Nothing." It hurt to speak the truth.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I came for a small vacation. And to meet you. I'll be staying until the bank comes and I sign the deed over."

"Then you'll pay me my dues." His mouth formed into a crooked grin. My knees shook harder. It angered me even farther.

"Your dues?" I asked bewildered.

"Sure. Mr. Swan paid me to tend the land that almost paid the mortgage and allowed me to pocket the rest. If you sell the land, I'll be out a lot of money."

"That isn't my problem." I could play stubborn, too. My hands went to my hips.

"It is since he passed away. He left everything to you, am I correct?" I nodded slowly.

"Then you have my contract. Break it, and you pay me."

"How much time is left on the contract?"

"Months."

"And it's unbreakable?"

"It ends when I get my money whether it be from you, or from working the land. Seems like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place." I knew that he wasn't trying to be funny, so I didn't laugh. My eyes narrowed.

"The ranch barely made enough money to pay the mortgage when it was prosperous."

"I aim to change that."

I snorted. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes. I do." He was absolute. I couldn't find anything else to argue about. I was going to explode.

Just then, Seth's voice broke my intense stare with Edward.

"No TV? Are you fucking kidding me?" Seth fumed, coming up and stopping at the bottom of the step to Edward's porch. My head swung around to face him.

"Seth! Language," I seethed. Seth looked to the ground shamefully.

"There's a Television in the barn," Edward said. He nodded his head to left. Seth's eyes followed to see the large paint chipped barn set off to the side of the river.

"Thanks mister!" He said happily. I rolled my eyes. Just before Seth skipped off, a voice stopped him.

"Dad, who are these people?" I spun back around to see a small redhead standing next to Edward.

"Jules, this is Mr. Swan's daughter, Bella as her son..." Edward peered around me in question to my son

"Seth," Seth replied with a squeaky voice. I groaned inwardly.

"Hello," Jules said sweetly. "Ms. Swan, I am very sorry about Mr. Charlie."

"Thank you," I replied calmly. An awkward silence passed.

"So, that TV is in the barn?" Seth asked. Edward nodded to him.

"I can show you," Jules piped. She stepped out and skipped down the steps in a flower print blouse, her long red hair flowing in the air. Seth was practically drooling. I wanted to smack him.

"Uh, Jules," Edward warned. Jules gave him a stern look, didn't reply, and walked away. Seth followed along like a sick dog.

"Fabulous," I whispered. Edward chuckled nervously then collected himself.

"So, what'll it be, Ms. Swan?" I sighed in defeat.

"I'm staying until the bank arrives. If you haven't made your money by then, I'll be taking you and my father's contract to court," I snapped. Edward's crooked grin returned.

He huffed, "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"And you have?" I scoffed. Part of me eased with pleasure that he did in fact remember me. It had been so long ago.

"I suppose not," He replied.

"I'll keep to myself," I said.

"As will I."

"And tell your shotgun happy guard dog to keep his weapons away from me and my son."

"Jasper is harmless."

"Just the same," I said sternly. I shivered at the memory of that gun barrel in my face.

"Yes, ma'am."

My expression softened. "I'm sorry about Carlisle. He was a good man," I stuttered loosely.

"So was yours," He countered. I wanted to correct him, but I chose to nod politely instead.

"Is your wife-"

"No wife." He sounded both relieved and pained.

"Oh."

"Will your husband-"

"No husband," I spat more angrily than I intended. Edward leaned against the door frame. I wanted to ask more. I wanted to catch up, but I suddenly found myself in desperate need of a cigarette.

"Good day, Mr. Masen."

"Ms. Swan." He tipped his hat. I turned and walked down the steps, praying a silent prayer that I wouldn't fall down, ruining my dramatic departure.

"See you around," Edward called out with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and didn't turn nor reply. He watched me leave. I could feel his green eyes upon me.

I couldn't go home to LA. I had to be far away from Jacob until it was safe again. I had to protect Seth. I guess I was stuck on Masen land.

* * *

**This is my first time writing as Masen instead of Cullen! Woo!**

**I knew y'all would love this! Thank you guys and keep it up! Can't wait for you to see all this play out (:**

**So, Seth and Jules, eh? And Edward and Bella's snappy attitude? Ha what about shotgun Jas! LOL.**

**Btw, this is Adventure/Romance/Drama/Angst**


	3. Chapter 3: Cry

_Chapter 3: Cry_

Early morning on the ranch was when she was at her finest. It was a little cold, but I had brought a throw blanket along with my coffee and morning cigarette to the porch. The birds were just waking up, fluttering slowly about from tree to tree.

Seth would sleep in until eleven at least, which gave me time to start on the house. Charlie wasn't ever a very neat man, but the place was immaculate. I assumed the woman I met yesterday or Jules had something to do with that.

Just then, I heard Edward's door open from across the way. I hunkered down into my rocker and lowered my cigarette. He would see the glowing ember otherwise. He was in flannel again, light jeans, his old ratty boots, and that damn cowboy hat.

How could such a good looking man be so rude and stubborn? Maybe as kids, I thought he was so perfect because we were young and innocent. Refusing to leave the property was one thing, but to say that I owed him for something I had nothing I do with? I needed to make a run into town and call Rosalie. She had my father's paperwork. Until then, I would just keep to myself.

It would be hard to find something to do to keep me busy that wasn't ranch work: Work I did everyday for eighteen years. Since Charlie's cabin was clean, that meant I had to go through his things. I didn't want anything, though. I didn't look around last night either. It was too painful. I slept in my old bed. Seth played video games in Charlie's room until early morning.

Edward stretched his long limbs on the bottom step of his porch. I smiled slightly. The boy I used to catch frogs with couldn't be entirely gone, right? I wondered about his wife. She had to of died. People around here that live this life don't get a divorce. No matter how tough things got, no matter how much you hated your spouse, you stayed married. It was the western way.

Mr. Masen started his walk over to the barn. Lights flipped on as he went deeper into the building. Horses called out excitedly to him. Horses that loved him, and were trained by him to be hard workers. A good ranching man knew how to speak with the large animals. Charlie did. Carlisle did. I'm sure Edward learned, too. Then, across the old rickety wooden bridge, that fellow Jasper went to the barn, as well.

I laughed out loud to myself. Two men were supposed to turn this ranch around into being prosperous again? Then, a younger boy, a couple years behind Seth maybe, crossed the bridge followed by the small woman with a purple bandana in her hair. I frowned. Jules came out of the cabin and soon went to. They were family, so they worked together. It was sweet, but I held little hope for them.

Once the five of them were out of sight, I gathered my things and went back into the house. I would do my best to stay out of their way. After all, I didn't know how to do their work anymore. It had been too long ago. It was work I never wanted to do again. Charlie ruined it for me.

Just after noon, Seth and I had come to Telluride for groceries and cell service. We stocked up on good meat, fresh vegetables, and a cake mix or two. We would eat good. A couple of people that we came across thought that maybe they recognized me. As they stared, I smiled. I didn't tell them my name, which would surely give me away. We made it back to the Land Rover, loaded the groceries, and Seth hopped inside to call his dad.

My long auburn hair was blowing in the wind outside the driver door, whipping my mouth. I pulled it into a ponytail and took out my phone. I dialed Rosalie's number and waited for her to pick up as I stared out at the Rocky Mountains. Their lush summer colors were coming in more and more each day.

"Bella, thank God," She breathed. I smiled.

"It's good to talk to you, too, Rosie."

"Has Jacob called you?" She sure did know how to make my stomach drop.

"He doesn't have my new number, so, no."

"Well he has called my office a dozen times since yesterday."

"Seth is on the phone with him but-"

"Now? He knows not to release your whereabouts, right?"

"Yes, of course. He doesn't even know the name of the state we're in." I replied sarcastically. "He never cared to ask, and he slept or played video games the whole way here."

"Okay, good. After that death threat, we can't take any chances." I shivered. I glanced back to Seth who was laughing animatedly on the phone.

"Rose, I need you to go through my father's paperwork and find a contract between him and one Edward Masen."

"Got it right here. I was going through everything last night, and wondered when you'd be calling."

I groaned. "So is there nothing I can do?"

"Take his ass to court," She said. "But after you signed to be Charlie's power of attorney, that forced things into your name as well. Almost like a co-signer."

"I just didn't think he would have done something so stupid. I only became power if attorney because Jacob thought it was a noble thing to do for the man that raised me." I scoffed.

"Charlie must have been hurtin' for money."

"The ranch is nothing now, Rosalie. It's a fucking wasteland, and Edward thinks he can turn that around."

Rose chuckled, "Edward, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Rose," I whined.

"All right, look. Let him work the land. Maybe this cowboy can make some money. Not that you need anymore, but still. I know all this shit is annoying, but you still need to stay away from Los Angeles until I say it's safe."

"You're right," I replied defeated. "I guess I just need to take up a hobby or something."

"You could try writing again," She hedged slowly. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Maybe one best seller was all I was going to get," I told her. I hadn't been able to write anything in a year. Sadly, I had even stopped thinking about it.

"I've got to run, babe. I have court in fifteen minutes. Try and write. Call me soon?"

"I will. Thanks. Love you, Rose."

"Love you," She replied. We ended our call and I suddenly felt lonely. I missed my best friend.

Seth ended his phone call as soon as I opened the driver door and got inside. He was still smiling.

"Good call?" I asked while starting the ignition.

"Yup." Again, I desperately wanted to ask what they talked about, but I wouldn't.

"Good," I replied flatly.

"Dad wants to know where we are," Seth finally said after leaving the city limits.

"And you didn't tell him, right?" My grip over the steering wheel made my knuckles white.

"I told him I didn't really know."

"Good."

"But why can't he know?" I ran through a dozen different answers in my head.

"Seth, I know your dad and I fucked things up in our marriage. I'm sorry for putting you through it all. But right now, being away is for our own safety."

"You mean yours," He mumbled, looking out the window. "Dad would never hurt me."

I sighed. "I know. I got custody, though. Your father missed two court dates. What does that tell you?"

"It doesn't tell me what you want it to."

"Which is?" I asked.

"You want me to think that he didn't want me. When really, he didn't show up because he can't stand you." Words had never hurt me so badly before. No harsh words from Charlie, nor from Jacob had ever pierced me like Seth's. Tears spilled out of my eyes. I couldn't keep them in. I slammed on the breaks.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Seth yelled. We were in the middle of the road. No one was behind or in front of us, though, so I didn't care. I cried. I cried hard. Seth sat in silence next to me.

"You're going to have to trust me, Seth. I don't care if you think I'm lying anymore. Your father threatened me and my life, so we had to leave," I choked. "And I wouldn't leave without you."

"He wouldn't ever really do anything," Seth groaned. Visions of cracked ribs and black bruises flooded through my mind. I cried them away. I couldn't tell my son those things.

"I'm your mother, goddammit! Start treating me with respect," I begged. Seth sighed. I cried more.

"Please," I whispered. "I love you, and I'm sick of us always on eggshells with each other."

"Fine," He snapped. "Just give me some time." I wiped my face. I was too weak to give anything else, but I could give him time. It must be hard for him. He never saw the Jacob I knew. I let off the brakes and we drove back to Stone Meadow in silence.

* * *

**Yay, Saturday updates! I love you all and you MUST enlarge the new banner for this story by Beffers87 because it is so amazing and beautiful and has Seth and Jules, too!**

**Your updates mean so much. Feel free to recommend and share this story to wherever you wish! xx**

**Seth is a little douche bag, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

**WARNING: If anyone has any issues with abuse, I suggest not reading this story as it pertains to such things at times.**

**Also, I claim NOTHING Twilight. Just this little story.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Invitation_

Day two at Stone Meadow came and half the day had passed without my knowing. I stayed inside mostly, going through old clothes and books that Charlie had. I was saving under his bed for last. That's where he kept his prized possessions.

The house had not changed much since I lived here. Old pictures of me sat along the banister with one from my wedding, and one of Seth as a baby. I stopped updating him years ago, and I never wanted to, but Jacob said I should. I removed the wedding picture our first night here. I tucked it away under my bed. I didn't want to see my ex-husbands face every time I walked into the living room.

Seth kept to himself. We had a great dinner of steak and potato's, but he retreated back to Charlie's room quickly. I hated those video games he played. I hated how much they consumed him, how much Jacob allowed it to. But what else was there to do here? Part of me wanted to turn him over to Edward so that he could put him to work.

Every so often, I caught Seth peeking out the window to find Jules. I knew he was waiting for her to return. The Masen's were gone when we came home from Telluride, no doubt on a cattle run. I remembered the work, so I knew that they would be back sometimes this afternoon. With Seth back in his room yelling at the television screen, I sneaked outside with a cigarette and fresh coffee.

It was the warmest day we had experienced yet since coming to Colorado. May would be over soon, bringing the warmer months into play. A summer storm loomed off in the distance. The air smelled like rain. I relished in the weather and took a seat on my rocking chair.

When I looked over to the barn, I could see that Edward and his family had returned. I mentally admitted my feeling of ease with them around again. I was so used to people, people everywhere. When you live here, without people, it can make you feel so closed off from the world. Even if we didn't speak, it still felt better with them around.

I watched Edward's family cross the rickety wooden bridge over to their home. Jules left the barn and went to her house. I stayed still, not wanting anyone to notice me. Then, a large horse trotted up the driveway and came into my view. I frowned. It must be for Edward. I didn't rise from my seat. The man atop the giant horse was measly. He looked like a snake. My stomach grew queasy. His scary face turned to me and locked eyes with mine as he passed in front of my porch. He had dark skin and long hair pulled back into a ponytail. I didn't move. His clothing was expensive leather.

He smiled a wicked smile then looked back to the barn where Edward was at the entrance. I watched carefully as Edward stood firm as a post and the stranger jumped down from his horse. They didn't appear to be very friendly. I wished I could hear them. Edward looked angry. I could see the stranger laugh. They began yelling obscenities at one another. It only frightened me further. I stood up from my seat and put my cigarette out.

As I started to step off the porch, I stopped when the snake of a man mounted his horse. He whipped the animal's backside and yelled. The horse took off into a gallop. The ugly man winked at me as he passed. Tremors trickled up my spine. I looked back to Edward. He had disappeared into the barn. I stepped off the porch and jogged over the rugged building.

Just before stepping inside, I glanced to my right and saw Jasper on his porch with his shotgun. I peered in through the breezeway of the barn.

"Mr. Masen?" I called. I waited for an answer. It never came. Walking ahead, I glanced at the horses I passed along the way. They were beautiful and quiet as they ate from their troughs.

Then, Edward appeared before me. I jumped in surprise and clutched my chest.

"Jesus," I gasped.

"Sorry," He muttered. I stood upright and looked into his green eyes. They burned with anger and something else. Fear? Guilt? Worry? I didn't know. He stalked past me and went to a horse's stall, sliding the door open and stepping inside. He had a hammer tool in his hands. I frowned and walked over to the stall.

"Who was that man?" I asked. Edward didn't reply. He made a clicking noise while tapping on the horse's leg. She obeyed his command and gave Edward her hoof. He started cleaning out the dirt from her foot.

"Where did he come from?" I hedged.

"Hell," Edward grumbled. I smirked.

He was able to get me angry so easily with his rude behavior. He sighed.

"That was Paul Smith."

"And who is that?"

"He owns the land next to us." I tried to remember Paul as a child. I knew we had neighbors even though it was distant and we were spaced so far apart. Although, I could vaguely recall my father having issues with some other rancher around the area.

"Oh. Well, what did he want?" I asked. Edward went from plucking the dirt out of the horse's hoof, to hitting the nails deeper into the horseshoe. His cowboy hat hid his face.

"He came to threaten me again," Edward replied easily.

"Why?" I asked exasperated.

"Because your father owes him cattle head." That didn't surprise me. The older Charlie got, the more greedy he became. Apparently he'd give whatever he had in order to keep this wasteland.

"Why don't you give them to him then?" I countered. Edward stopped his task to look up. He stared at me like I was an idiot. I frowned.

"Because I need them, that's why. How do you think this place makes any money?" He asked. My frown deepened. I didn't rightly know. All I did were the chores as a kid. Charlie and Carlisle were the ones who ran the business.

"How many do we owe?" I asked. I felt like a small child in this conversation. I was uneducated in the business, I'd admit it, but Edward was demeaning in a harsh way.

"Fifty. Fifty cows." He looked back to the horse, switching to her other front leg. I watched as he held the hoof between his knees tightly.

"And how many do you have?"

"We lost a good bit over the winter. After the run we just did, we have about two hundred and fifty."

"That's a lot," I breathed.

"I'm almost three hundred heads short, actually," He said evenly. His chiseled jaw clenched. My shoulders fell. I kept sticking myself in deeper stupidity. But really, how was I to know? I bit my lip.

"What are you going to do?" I asked finally.

"Keep trying to stall him for more time and hope my loan goes through soon."

"You're taking out a loan on this place?"

"No, a personal loan," He corrected. His voice was quieter now. I knew he must feel embarrassed.

I sighed and noticed an empty bucket at my feet. I flipped it over and sat down. Edward went around to the horse's back leg.

"How many cows do you need to make this place prosperous again?"

"No less than five hundred if we want to profit."

"Shit, that's a lot of beef," I scoffed. I couldn't see it, but I swear I could hear him smile. "Okay, and how much are cows?"

"More than I've got."

He finished with the horse and came out of the stall. He replaced his hammer then took a seat on a hay bail across from me on the opposite end of the aisle. I was glad to see his eyes. He folded his hands as he rested his arms on his thighs. I crossed my legs. He made me uneasy.

"You buy cattle, raise it up, sell it, start again," Edward explained.

"That's it?"

He nodded, "That's it."

"That seems simple enough."

"Sure, hoping they don't fall ill, get stolen by the likes of people like Paul, and have enough help to herd them." Edward dropped his head in his hands. Ideas began to race in my mind. Thunder sounded from above us. I stood up abruptly.

"Let me think on some things. Can I get back to you?" He shrugged. I left the barn without another word.

* * *

As I came up to Charlie's place, voices broke me from my thoughts. I looked up from the dirt to see Seth and Jules sitting on the porch. I smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Swan," Jules said kindly.

"Hi, Jules. Seth being nice?" I asked. She giggled and nodded. Seth rolled his eyes.

"I just came by to invite ya'll to dinner tonight."

"Oh, that's awfully sweet, but your dad-"

"He suggested it," Jules cut in. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Seth stared at me with begging eyes. I glanced to the barn, then back to Edward's daughter.

"That would be great. Thank you." Seth and Jules beamed to one another.

"Is there anything I can bring?" I asked, interrupting their heated stare.

"Just yourselves." She hopped up from the rocker. "In two hours."

"Bye," Seth told her dreamily. Jules smiled and left.

"You have it bad," I droned.

"Maybe this place won't be so bad, now. For a couple weeks anyway," Seth replied nonchalantly. I walked up to him.

"Oh, I suppose not, now that you have Jules!" I teased and over emphasized the girl's name. I poked Seth's side. He laughed. My son laughed at me, and it was amazing. He could be right about this place.

* * *

**Monday updates are my favorite! Sorry I was MIA for a couple days. I was getting over the awful stomach flu, but I'm back!**

**Keep the AMAZING reviews coming! I love your thoughts and opinions so much. I wonder if this story's popularity will surpass Imperfectly Matched... ;]**

**So, evil yucky Paul Smith. What can we expect from him? Btw, Seth and Jules are just too cute! Did you see the banner for this story?!**

**More soon.**

**xx**

**Greye**


	5. Chapter 5: Proposition

_Chapter 5: Proposition_

Of all my thirty-three years on this earth, I had never felt more happily nervous about something. It took me thirty minutes to figure out what I was going to wear over to Edward's. Seth was the same way. It was comical to see him fret so hard. He was an attractive guy, but he was entering that horribly awkward stage that boys go through.

Finally, after much debate, I decided on my nicest pair of jeans, my old brown riding boots, and a white button up. I hadn't really packed expecting this sort of thing. And It wasn't like I could ask Seth's opinion. If he had any inkling about my awkward feelings toward Edward, what every they may mean, he would surely never speak to me again.

The hardest part for me was knowing that Edward didn't care much. There was no way he saw me the same way I saw him. Although, maybe if I could figure out how I saw him, it would help. He did strange things to me when I was in his presence. It was unnerving.

"Mom, lets go!" Seth called. "We're late!"

"Okay, okay," I yelled back. "I'm sure the thirty second walk over wont hurt us on time." Seth groaned. It made me laugh. This was a new side to him. He never seemed to care for any girls in LA the way he already did for Jules. With one more look to my long hair, checking to see if it was still holding its loose curl, I left my room.

* * *

Edward answered the door in a pale blue button up, his jeans, boots and no cowboy hat. His copper hair was stunning in the dull light. I cleared my throat.

"Come on in," He told us. Seth stepped inside and I followed, tripping over the door trim. Edward caught me in his strong arms. I stood straight as a bored immediately. His touch left my arm. My skin burned where his had been.

"Still clumsy," Edward said chuckling.

"The only mom I know that runs into things that don't move," Seth added teasingly.

Edward laughed, "And she was afraid of frogs."

"I was not! I just didn't like to hold them," I defended.

Seth scoffed, "Wow, that's dumb." My face fell.

"Yeah, well it's good she was, actually," Edward countered. "They give you warts." Edward smiled at me, and I knew he was challenging Seth to say something else smart to me. He didn't. Instead, he shrugged.

"Dinner is ready!" Jules called from the kitchen. Seth stood up quickly and smoothed his shirt out before leaving into the other room. I chuckled. Another knock sounded on the door.

"Come in, guys," Edward told our neighbors. Three familiar strangers stepped inside quietly.

"Ms. Swan, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Alice." The small familiar woman stepped forward and extended her little hand. I shook it firmly.

"Nice to formally meet you," I said.

Alice smiled, "Same here."

"And her husband, Jasper Whitlock." Jasper tipped his head to me.

"Ma'am." I nodded back with a smile.

"And this guy," Edward said, taking the boy by his shoulder and ruffling his hair. "Is Garrett. He's thirteen."

"Howdy, ma'am," Garrett said.

"How do you do," I replied kindly.

"It's gonna get cold!" Jules called out. The five of us hurried off to the dining room.

* * *

The food was excellent fried chicken, mashed potato's, and green beans. It filled my stomach quickly. That, and the wine that Alice had brought over. After pleasantries and more wine drinking had passed, it became much less awkward. I was seated at the head of the table with Edward at the opposite end. It made me a little uneasy. Every time I looked up, I saw his green eyes.

Seth and Jules sat close together of course. Alice and her family were a lovely bunch once you got to know them a little better. I learned that they all grew up around here. Alice married Jasper when she was seventeen and Garrett followed soon after that. I wanted to hear Edward's story, but he somehow managed to steer the conversation away from it.

"What about you, Ms. Swan?" Alice asked.

"Please, call me Bella," I told her. She flushed. "Yes, I was born here. In my dad's house actually. He couldn't get my mother to the hospital quick enough." I chuckled at the fond story. "Mama said that daddy did a great job in delivering me, but that he never could see or talk about blood the same way." Everyone joined in my laughing.

"And you went to school with my dad?" Jules asked.

"Uh, yeah," I stammered. "Then daddy pulled me out to be homeschooled so that I could be around as an extra ranch hand."

"Small world," Jasper said lightly. I guzzled more wine down. Edward watched me carefully.

"We moved here just after your father fell ill, Bella. I never got to ask him, how many generations has this land been in the Swan family?" I set my wine glass down and began tracing my middle finger around the opening absently.

"One hundred years as far as I know," I said.

"That long?" Seth choked. I nodded to him. "Whoa." Sooner or later, I would need to show him the property, and take him to my parents' grave. It would be hard for me to do.

"That's a rare thing considering all the budget cuts and such," Jasper said. He ran a hand through his long golden strands then let it fall to the back of Alice's chair.

"The Swan's are hard workers," Edward stated proudly. My eyes flickered to his. He placed his fork down next to an empty plate and took his wine glass.

"Wonderful meal, Jules," I said. She smiled, her cheeks red. Everyone else toasted to her good cooking. Seth's eyes never left her freckled face.

* * *

After helping clean the kitchen, Alice and her family left for home. I secretly hoped that Garrett and Seth would become friends. I knew that they wouldn't have much in common, but maybe it would divert Seth from so much video game playing and drooling over Jules. The girl was trying to play hard to get, but failing miserably. I placed the last clean plate in the cabinet as Edward put the left over food in the fridge. Our children suddenly bounded into the kitchen grinning.

"Can we go for a walk?" Seth asked.

"Please daddy? I want to show Seth my horse," Jules added. I looked to Edward. I was fine with it, because I knew my son, but I could see his hesitation. He finally nodded. Jules kissed his cheek and took Seth's hand, pulled him along behind her.

"No more than forty five minutes, Seth O'Ryan!" I called.

"Okay!" He yelled back. And then the house was silent.

"O'Ryan?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "O'Ryan was my first horse." He laughed at me.

"He was a good horse!" I argued. Edward continued his chuckling and took out another bottle of wine from the fridge. He held it up as a question.

"Please," I told him. He poured the red liquid into my glass then his.

We found ourselves on Edward's back porch in silence. A giggle from the barn could be heard every so often along with low rumbles of thunder. I was glad that the rain had held off. I thought more about the predicament of my personal life and of Stone Meadow.

If I couldn't go home, I needed to make this place home until I could. There was no way I would survive doing nothing all day without going crazy, and without Seth pushing my buttons out of boredom. I could be a ranch hand again, surely. And it wouldn't hurt Seth to actually work for something meaningful.

It seemed that I had made my decision. I looked out onto the property once more. Twilight had fallen bringing peace to the land. The silence was growing on me once again. I peered over at Edward next to me. He was calm, still, and quiet. I was thankful for the lack of conversation. It wasn't awkward. My mind needed to work itself out in order to offer him my proposition. He sipped his wine and took out a cigar. I cleared my throat. Edward's eyes didn't leave the barn.

"He's a good boy," I told Edward with a light laugh.

"I know, but he's still a boy. A city boy at that."

"So?" I countered. Edward laughed softly. The sound came from deep within his throat.

"What I mean is, there's a lot that Jules doesn't know being secluded out here. Alice home-schools her and Garrett both, but she doesn't have a womanly figure besides Alice. And my sister isn't exactly the talking type when it comes to boys."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, Alice has helped Jules through a lot. A lot that I didn't even know about with women, but not as much as her mother would have." I laughed politely. Edward snickered. I suddenly wondered about his wife. Where was she? My stomach clenched.

"Seth is too shy to try anything, I can promise you that." I sighed.

"You've raised a good kid."

"I've tried," I replied quietly. That was the best compliment I had ever received as a mother. Edward nodded and we fell silent again.

"So, I was thinking," I hedged. Edward turned to look at me. It made my mind reel off away from me again. I groaned inwardly.

"Um," I squeaked.

"What is it?" He asked. He was collected. Maybe I didn't have the same affect on him. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"About the cattle. I want to purchase three hundred for the ranch." Other than his eyebrows raising in curiosity, his face stayed the same.

"And you have the money for that?"

"I do." I wondered if he would ask me how, but then remembered that he probably didn't care. He turned his head away.

"Don't do it for me," He said quietly.

"I'm not," I replied immediately.

"Ms. Swan-" I was growing tired if his polite name for me. It felt too impersonal. Superficial.

"Look, you want to make your money, and I need somewhere to be for a while. I don't see why we both can't gain from this."

"If you have the money for cattle, why not pay me instead to leave?"

"I don't have that much money," I half lied. Edward looked back to me. "Maybe the ranch can be salvaged. You wouldn't owe me, Edward. I want to help. And Seth, too. He needs to learn about hard work." He took a moment to reply and puffed his cigar. I grew uneasy in my seat.

"All right," He finally said. My chest eased. "But only if we all work it. It won't be easy."

"I know." He turned away from me again but I could hear him smile.

"So, we have a deal?" I asked.

"We have a deal."

* * *

**And so it is settled, yes?!**

**I like giving you all two updates in one twenty-four hour period. Haha.**

**Add me on Facebook! Search Greye Granger. You all must see the story banner for Ride to You!**

**I love each an every one of you! Thank you for your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

_Chapter 6: Arrival_

It didn't take as long as I thought it would for the cattle to arrive. In fact, it only took a couple of days. Several, large, semi-trucks had come and gone since morning. Edward had them unload the cows into one, large pasture corral. That way we could release ours, and divvy up Paul's.

The last truck was pulling out from the barn when I came back outside with my checkbook. I was thankful to not have to drive the hour or so to Telluride just to pay. The truck idled loudly. Edward closed the pen gate and I jogged up to the driver's cab. I had my check hot and ready. I reached up, and the old gentleman with hardly any teeth, flashed a smile full of gums.

"Thank ya, ma'am." He said, as he took the check.

I grinned, "Thank you," as I stepped away from the monstrosity of a vehicle and waited for him to pass.

The roaring of the engine was loud and spooked the horses. They cried out in surprise from the barn behind me. We watched the semi leave, and Edward came up beside me.

"Well, cowgirl, are you ready to push them out?" He asked with a smile. Most times it was difficult for me to understand how Edward meant things. Just as soon as I felt him flirting, he'd stop and become closed off. I couldn't figure it out, but I grinned back at him.

"I haven't ridden a horse in fifteen years."

His smile was infectious. "It's like riding a bike, I hear." I laughed, and prayed that he was correct.

* * *

Seth and Jules were already in the barn, along with Garrett, preparing horses. Jules and Garrett had been teaching Seth how to ride a horse, practicing for hours, each day. He was a fast learner and fearless, so he caught on quick. I was just glad to see him out of the house. It was a warm and bright summer day, and the scent of wildflowers came over me each time the breeze picked up.

I had applied layers of sunscreen, grabbed my mother's old cowboy hat, and had my riding boots on. I felt both anxious and ready to get back in a saddle. Seth smiled as I came in the barn.

"Nice hat. I got your horse ready, Mom," He told me proudly. I walked up to him and place a hand on his back.

"Thank you, darling."

"Don't be nervous," he said. I nodded slowly.

"Hey Seth," Edward said, coming up beside me. "I already have a horse in mind for your mom." Seth gave him a look then grinned, and I frowned at their silent words. Edward walked ahead of me and I slowly followed. Seth shrugged still smiling.

Edward walked to the back of the barn and opened the last stall door.

"This is Cleary, your father's horse."

"Oh, so it's ancient?" I said teasing, as I stepped inside the stall. The horse was magnificent. She was tall and white with crystal blue eyes and light freckles on her face and shoulders. Edward chuckled.

"Your dad bought her not long before his passing. She hasn't been ridden much, so I thought you could work her in." I looked to Edward then to Cleary. Her size was intimidating, but she was kind, I could feel that. I reached a hand out to stroke her long nose, and she leaned into my touch.

"Okay," I told them both. Edward beamed and led the horse out of her confinement. Jules came up with a saddle blanket and bridle, with Seth following. He held a large western saddle.

"She's so big," Seth said dazed.

After everyone had a horse, and that was ready to depart, it was time to mount. I was already regretting doing this, knowing just how sore my thighs would be tomorrow. Alice and Jasper came to the barn to help Seth and Jules, while Edward stood next to me. I watched my son mount his paint horse with ease. His deep laugh sounded throughout the barn. I saw Jules watching him with big eyes and a wide grin.

"Ms. Swan?" Edward asked, taking my attention. My head snapped back to look at him. His green eyes looked down to the stirrup he held.

I took a deep breath, and stuck my left foot in. My right hand grabbed the back of the saddle, while my left hand held the reins and saddle horn tightly. Just before kicking off the ground with my left foot, I looked back to Edward.

"Call me Bella, please," I asked quietly. "Everyone else does." He nodded and reached up to flick the tip of my hat. It was too big on me, but I needed it for protection. He grinned, and my insides flipped. Feeling both satisfied and afraid, I used that emotion to push me off the ground. I swung my leg over and landed perfectly on the saddle, atop Cleary.

I was literally and emotionally up high. It was empowering, especially when I looked back to Seth again. He steered his horse out of the barn, following behind Garrett. I heard Edward mount his dark, chocolate brown steed that Jules called Forest, from behind me. I took a firm grasp on my reins and led Cleary out of the barn with clicking noises from my mouth. She did as I asked, as I knew she would; after all, she was my father's horse. And it really was like a second nature to me. I hadn't forgotten as much as I thought.

Edward took the head of the line and stopped just before the cattle gate. The cows whined and stomped, ready to be set free.

"We have to keep fifty!" Edward yelled to us. "Let's try and keep those fifty inside." We all nodded in unison and spread apart, making a clear path for the cattle to follow. I was at the head along with Jasper. Then Edward reached down and unhooked the latch.

The gate burst open and cows stampeded forward. It was loud, and it took long, but we stood firm in place waiting for them to diminish. I kept a close eye on Seth who was up by Edward.

"Almost!" Edward yelled. "Lost two!" He quickly closed the gate and Jasper took off on his pale horse. I watched as he ran after two cows, but one of them split off in another direction.

I nudged Cleary with my heel and she shot forward. My body moved with my horse like a synchronized dance. I steered the reins to the right, off into the open space to stop the lone cow from running away. I got in front of it, and it stopped dead in its tracks. Cleary stepped forward, pushing the cow backward. I had seen this being done my entire life, but doing it brought a whole new feeling of pride to me. The large heifer tried to divert me, but Cleary was too quick in her movement. The cow obeyed my command and I led her back to the corral.

Edward closed the gate just as my rebel of a cow ran inside. He beamed over at me, and it made my insides melt, until he turned away quickly. Thankfully, he didn't notice my face fall.

"Wow, way to go, Mom!" Seth cheered.

"Thanks baby," I cooed.

"We're gonna go lead them further out, Edward," Alice called. "Bella, do you want to come?" Just then, we noticed Paul, and four other men behind him start up our dirt driveway. My skin crawled.

"Uh, no thanks," I told her. "Seth, why don't you go with Garrett and Jules."

"Okay," He said happily. He trotted away with the rest of the family. Edward watched Paul and his men getting closer. I looked to the right and could see our loved ones far enough away from any harm. Paul worried me. I had a way of feeling when a man wasn't true. Edward walked his horse over to mine, and we waited in silence in front of the gate waiting.

Paul and four other large men on horses stopped in front of us.

"How'd you manage this, Masen?" Paul asked.

"We did," I told him before Edward could speak. Paul chuckled lightly. His men stayed silent, watching us intently. I took notice of to the guns they wore on their hips. Paul moved his horse closer to mine, and Edward froze, frigid.

The air did, too.

"Ma'am, I'm Paul Smith, and it's nice to meet you." He extended his large glove covered hand. I shook it tentatively.

"I'm Bella Swan, I own this land." Paul's eyebrows raised, and his firm grasp released my hand.

"Daughter of the late Charles Swan?" I nodded my answer. "Stubborn man he was. I'm getting fifty head of cattle from the good of him, though," Paul said chuckling.

"Take your pay and leave," Edward sneered. Paul's eyes left me for Edward.

"As you wish," Paul replied darkly. He nodded his head backwards. His men came forward and went to the corral as Edward and I backed away. After unlatching the fence, fifty cows ran from their confinement. Paul's men guided them astray.

"Until next time," Paul cooed. His black cowboy hat only made his eyes darker.

"There won't be a next time," Edward snapped. "Stay off this land, Smith."

"I do believe that it is Ms. Swan's land, Mr. Masen." Paul grinned a sneaky smile at me, making shivers crawl up my spine like spiders.

"Just let us be," I told him firmly. Paul's smile faded, and he dipped his head once, and turned his horse around.

Edward and I watched and waited until Paul and his men left the property line with their cattle. I let out a breath and stroked Cleary's shoulder blade.

"Will they leave us alone?" I asked him quietly.

"We'll see," Edward replied. I looked over to him and I could see his long dark eyelashes beneath his hat. Mahogany colored hair prickled his chin and jaw line. The light breeze in the air pushed his musky scent to me, and I breathed it in heavily. He was a beautiful sight. How could he not feel this electric current running beneath us, pulling us together but keeping us painfully at a distance?

"We need to go into Telluride for supplies," He said. I nodded.

"Tomorrow." I nodded again and didn't bother to ask what supplies we needed. He would take care of it.

Edward left, but then he stopped and turned to me.

"The cattle... Thank you, Bella." I smiled lightly to him. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but couldn't.

I frowned as he trotted out to pasture, taking his beauty with him.


	7. Chapter 7: Festival

_Chapter 7: Festival_

The best thing about only being an hour from Telluride was getting to go there every so often. It was a great escape from Stone Meadow. It wasn't a city, but it was close enough. Plus, it was Saturday and a festival fair was being held. I knew this because I had grabbed a brochure from Connie's hotel desk.

Seth was excited, too. He would get to call his father and Jules was coming along, too. He even made friends with Garrett now that he had learned to ride and feed a horse. They were slowly finding things that they could enjoy together. I was waiting for the day when Seth introduced video games to Garrett. I needed to start working on an apology to Alice now.

I chose to wear my favorite jeans that hugged me tight, a lavender colored short sleeve button up, and my riding boots. I braided my hair to the side and let the stray strands that were too wild to be tamed flow freely around my shoulders. I felt pretty. Seth even complimented me. Every mother of a teenage boy wishes they could record each compliment they give you.

As I walked outside I noticed Edward out by his large red truck. It was usually parked behind the barn. I grew sad when I realized that we wouldn't all be riding to Telluride together. I frowned. A rooster crowed from beside the barn loudly. Seth barreled out of the house, past me, and up to Edward's truck. I chuckled and walked over.

Jules came out of her house in a light pink sun dress and cowgirl boots. Her red hair was french braided down her back. I quickly walked up behind Seth and smacked his arm to break his drooling stare before Edward noticed it. Seth cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna ride with Edward, mom," Seth said.

"Oh?" I cracked. Seth walked around and opened the back door to Jules. She curtsied and they laughed together. I took my keys out from my pocket. Edward closed the tailgate and came towards me.

"Ride with us," He suggested. My eyes were trained to his denim button up. It wasn't buttoned all the way, allowing a small bit of chest hair to peek out at the base of his throat. I faked a cough to clear my head.

"Is there enough room?" I asked, knowing full well that the truck seated five easily. Edward nodded.

"The three kiddos can sit in back together. Alice and Jasper want to stay. Saves on your gas, too."

"Garrett is coming?" Seth asked, peeking his head out of the cab. His dark hair was spiked out in all different directions. Edward nodded.

"Sweet," Seth said. I smiled.

"Okay," I told Edward.

I put my keys back in my pocket and walked over to the passenger door. Just before I could open it, Edward's hand grabbed the door handle. I blushed fiercely. He opened the door for me. I faked a curtsy. He laughed. I climbed in the big truck and heard giggling from Jules in the back seat. I turned to look at them. Seth had a strange look on his face. My stomach dropped. Did he notice my flirting?

* * *

After picking Garrett up, we all drove to Telluride. Seth told stories of the city schools and Garrett told his of pig rounding. Needless to say, we spent the whole hour laughing. Every so often Edward would look over to me. Each time he did, butterflies released into my stomach. His eyes wanted to tell me something: I was still trying to figure out what.

When we parked the truck behind the town's feed store, all three kids took off down Main St. to check out the craft booths. People flooded the sidewalk. Tents and tables lined the street. It was a warm day, too. Perfect. I followed Edward inside the feed store. We bought chicken and horse feed with a couple tools here and there so that Edward could fix a few of the fence posts.

He apparently knew the couple who owned the store very well. They asked about me behind my back. I couldn't hear Edward's reply, but my heart pace quickened. I took notice to the stairs that led to the roof. I smiled and turned to Edward.

"I have to make a call," I told him. "I'll be down in a sec." Edward nodded and started carrying things out to the truck. I climbed the stairs and emerged onto the roof of the feed store.

The view was exquisite. As a kid, I would go on the roof of the market just to see this view. The lively people of this town, the old brick buildings, and the mountains. They were green now: lush trees and full of life thanks to those afternoon summer storms. I took my phone from my back pocket and dialed Rosie's number.

"I haven heard from you in days!" She yelled frustrated. I laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We bought cattle and haven't been able to make a run into town."

Rosalie sighed. "Cows? Fuck. That's just as well. I'm jealous of you, you know."

"You?" I scoffed.

"I'm so sick of this fucking city."

"Rosalie, you'd lapse into a space induced coma here. You love the city."

"A little vacation never hurt anyone," She argued.

"You're always welcome here," I hedged.

"I'll think about it." I laughed. I knew her too well.

"So you're settling in?" She asked.

"Very much so. We're helping around the ranch. Seth is even being nicer!"

"Now, that's saying something," Rose added teasingly. "What about that Edward guy?"

I couldn't help my grin. "He's good."

"Uh-uh." I knew Rosalie could hear my infatuation.

"Jacob hasn't called. I think he's giving up." Relief suddenly rushed through my veins.

"Thank you, God," I whispered.

"I'd say wait another week or so, and you can come home." My face fell.

"I want to stay for the summer," I said. Rose laughed, but stopped when I didn't add anything else.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. Seth is loving it, and the ranch may turn itself around. I can't leave until that's decided anyway."

"True. Okay, babe. Well, have fun, but not too much fun."

"Think about that vacation," I told her. Rosalie promised to do that, and we ended our call. With one more look at the view before me, I went back down into the store.

* * *

I found Edward at the truck finishing his loading of the supplies. The way his muscles flexed with every move he made had my throat dry. I skipped up to him happily.

"Want to check out some of the booths?" I asked brightly. Edward chuckled at my chipper tone.

"Sure." He closed the tailgate and took out a rolled cigarette from his shirt pocket. The fresh tobacco smelt heavenly. I hadn't smoked a cigarette in days. Apparently my nerves had been calm. That made me feel even happier.

Edward and I strolled down Main St. looking aimlessly at the booths we passed. There were colorful tapestries, clothes, riding gear and handmade crafts. I stopped at a booth where a woman sold handmade dresses. They were exquisite. I walked up and touched one of the dresses lightly.

"It's pretty," Edward said. I hummed my agreement.

"That one took me months to finally get right," The woman behind her booth said. She had kind hazel eyes and blonde hair that she tied back with a red bandana.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhmm. The bead work didn't want to cooperate." She chuckled. I looked back to the dress. It was beige and would flow just below my knee caps. The neck line was a low v-neck with beads lining the end of the fabric. It was a summer dress that would look beautiful with my boots. I thought hard about buying it because I hadn't bought myself any sort of clothing in a long time. Plus, the dress reminded me of my mother, and I hadn't thought about her in a long time either.

Then, I could feel Edward's breath wash over me. We had never stood so close together.

"You should get it," He purred. The hair on my neck raised and I got chills.

"I wouldn't want to ruin it," I whispered. My mind was dizzy. Ranch work didn't play nice to pretty dresses. I learned that the hard way.

"I'm sure you could find sometime," He argued. I turned my head to the side. Edward's mouth was too close to mine. I was going to faint. He suddenly noticed the proximity and felt, for what I feared was the first time, that sharp electric sting between the two of us. He backed up.

My heart sank to the acid in my stomach and burned. I looked back to the dress. I shrugged. Even if I never got to wear it here, I could in LA. That was a painful thought. I shoved it away and took the dress from the hanger. The lady behind the booth beamed with pride. I gave her eighty dollars for the handmade dress. She placed it in a brown paper bag neatly. I glanced at Edward beside me. His crooked grin shined back at me.

We found the kids just down the street and started to hustle them back towards the truck. Edward and Seth swapped punches, laughing ahead of me and Jules. Garrett laughed at them. My son was changing. Jules and I stopped at a jewelry booth. She looked at the dream catcher necklaces closely with wide eyes. She reminded me of myself when I was young, except better.

My eyes looked up to find the boys in the crowd. People were filling in empty spaces making it hard to see around them. Then, dark short hair stopped my gazing. Terror hit me hard like colliding head on with a lamp post. I stood immobile. Black eyes found me and then disappeared in an instant. My head swiveled from side to side, up and down, everywhere. I pushed through people, searching for something I prayed hadn't found me.

My empty brown eyes found nothing. Fear slowly faded away from me until I felt a tight pull on my arm. I gasped in surprise and yanked my arm away. When I turned, I could see Edward's green eyes. They looked hurt, confused and forlorn. I instantly regretted my fear for making me pull away. My erratic breathing slowed and relief came over my face. Edward frowned.

"Thought we lost you. Ready to go?" He asked carefully. The hesitation in his voice was noticeable. He was trying to figure me out. I forced a smile and nodded.

As the truck came into view, I slowed my stride and touched Seth's forearm. We stopped walking.

"Did you call your dad?" I asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance. I will next time." He shrugged and went to the truck.

As we drove away from Telluride, I tried to leave my fear with it. My eyes couldn't help looking into the side mirror to see if anyone was following us. No one was. I knew I was a little on edge, maybe even a little crazy, but had I really started to hallucinate?

* * *

**Do you think it was really you know who in he crowd!? Hmm... And what about Edward finally getting close to our Bella!**

**I adore your reviews and how happy this story is making you!**

**I love posting so quickly. It is why I get ahead of myself!**


	8. Chapter 8: Helpful

_Chapter 8: Helpful_

My mind was in its daily battle against itself. Leave or stay. Stay or leave. I wasn't strong enough for either. I heard him call my name again. At least Seth was still at school; at least he wouldn't have to see me cry. I took a deep breath and went to the kitchen.

My husband's face was irate, and it was for a stupid reason just like it always was. I had to endure his wrath anyway. I was one of those battered women now, one of those women I tried to run away from being, when in reality, I ran right into. Jacob came closer, raised his left hand, and let it fall hard across my cheek. The slaps didn't burn like they used to. But then, he punched me in my ribs, making me spurt out a strangled cough-like sound.

That only made him angrier. I wasn't made of stone, he must know that, right? I fell to the floor, but my eyes couldn't cry. He kicked my side, and all the air from my lungs shot out of me. Of course I shouldn't have fought him on Seth's decision to quit playing soccer. If it stopped making my son happy, why shouldn't he quit it? It was a lie, that's why. Seth was just complaining about hard work.

The more money Jacob made as a producer for each new hit movie, the more angrier he became. So I took his beatings. Where else could I go? My father was no better of a man. Jacob left me on the floor to collect my broken self. I could handle it. At least we didn't have sex. At least he didn't want or use me as a woman in that regard. That would be more degrading than being his punching bag, wouldn't it? He yelled my name again.

* * *

I awoke covered in sweat. My body lunged upward and I tried to even out my breathing. My nightmares had returned. I knew that it was because of that day at the festival. I couldn't shake those dark eyes from my memory. I must have hallucinated because Jake never showed up at Stone Meadow.

At least it was a decent hour to get out of bed. Usually my bad dreams woke me up around four am instead of six thirty. I would take a quick shower and go feed the animals.

As I crept down the hall I made sure to avoid the boards that creaked in the floor. Seth needed his sleep to prepare of another day of riding lessons. Jules was a tough teacher. I grabbed my travel coffee mug, a cigarette, and the barn key. It was still dark outside. It was warm, though.

I switched on the lights once inside the barn, and the horses stirred anxiously. I gathered the eight buckets and started to mix their feed with grain. They were excited and stomped around in their stalls. Each horse I passed after giving them their food, thanked me with a brush of their lips on my shoulders.

As the horses ate, I opened the back barn doors and took a seat on a bucket. I watched as the sun slowly became known over the mountains. The birds were waking up, too. The rain had come overnight, feeding the earth in preparation for a sunny day. I sipped my coffee and lit my cigarette.

"You're up early," Edward said. I clutched my chest in surprise, and coughed out smoke.

"Shit," I breathed, embarrassed. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," He said with a short chuckle. He pulled a bucket over and sat down next to me.

"Beautiful morning." He said, looking out back.

"Very," I replied. "What's on the, 'to do' list for the day?"

"I have to fix a few fence posts. I thought I would take the boys out to help." I nodded. "We should leave by the weekend to go get the cattle and bring them in for checking and branding."

"How long will that take?"

"Depending on where they are, we usually stay out overnight."

"Okay," I said. Camping outside with Edward? My excitement had returned.

"I have to ask," He suddenly said quietly. I sipped my coffee nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here, Bella? You seem to be running from something. I couldn't help but notice how strange you acted yesterday." My shoulders fell. What was I supposed to say? Could I tell him the truth? I desperately didn't want him to know what a weak person I was. Maybe he could tell already, though. I sighed, and exhaled smoke.

"My ex-husband," I whispered. "He isn't very nice."

"Ah," Edward breathed. "I figured." I tuned to him.

"You did?"

"You put on a good act, but you're afraid of men." That hurt more to hear than it did to realize it.

"Not all men," I argued.

"I know."

"I left one and ran right into the arms of another. You say nice things about Charlie, but I know you know what kind of man he truly was." Edward could only nod. He looked angry, but he didn't speak.

"I'm fine, though. I thought Seth and I would stay and see this through... See if the ranch would turn around." Edward's face brightened.

"He likes it here."

"Finally," I said. "And he hasn't played a video game in days." Edward chuckled.

"So, what's your story?" I asked, thankful to finally obtain enough bravery to ask.

"Before my dad died and lost his land, he told Charlie about me and Alice. He was quick to offer us a place to stay, and work to do."

"I'm glad for that. He wasn't ever mean towards anyone else," I replied sadly. I suppose I could thank my father for that quality. Edward wouldn't be here if not for him.

When I reached down to pick my coffee mug up, my knuckles skimmed against Edward's as he reached for his. He ripped his hand away from the slight shock. My eyes flew to his face, embarrassed. He stared at me from under his hat. I wanted to lunge for his mouth, but I was frozen in place still. I wished he would make the bold move, but he stood up instead. He growled under his breath and took off his hat.

My chest hurt. I didn't understand him. Never had I wanted to make a move on another man, as much as I did Edward besides a terrible one. Why was falling for a good man so much harder?

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I was sorry for whatever wrong I had done to Edward. He somehow seemed more torn than I did.

"It's not you," He groaned, making me frown.

"I just can't," He finally added. The pain that was tearing apart my chest seemed to escape, and spread throughout the rest of my body. Tears threatened me, proving that I was too weak, but I would continue to hide anything I could about my emotions. I knew no other way.

"Yeah, me either," I finally said with a wave of my hand. Edward let go of his hair pulling to look at me. I forced a strong face. "You know, it's too soon, and Seth really cares about Jules and-"

"Yeah, for the kids," He said in confirmation. A sad smile broke across his brilliant face.

I didn't say anything else. I just grabbed my mug from the floor and left the barn. He watched me leave; I could feel his eyes on my back.

* * *

Late afternoon brought in another rainstorm. Thunder and lightning crashed against each other in the sky. Jules had come over to help me make dinner for the boys. Alice ran to the barn to feed the chickens and horses when Jules suddenly called out from the bathroom. I stopped chopping vegetables, and jogged to the bathroom door.

"Jules?"

"Bella, something happened," She said frantically. Worry coursed through me.

"What's wrong?" I asked shakily.

"Where's my Aunt Alice?"

"She's feeding the horses, sweetheart. Is there anything I can do?" I heard her sniffle. I reached for the door handle and turned it slowly. She didn't protest.

With the bathroom door now open, Jules sat on the commode holding her stomach. I looked down to the underwear that were now laid in her jeans by her ankles. Blood stained the light pink fabric. Relief came over me, and I had never welcomed it so happily before. I smiled softy at Jules.

"Sweetheart, it's all right," I cooed. Jules wiped her tears. I stepped closer and opened my bathroom cupboard below the sink. I took out a pad and turned to her, bending down to her level on my knees.

"You got your period," I said. She frowned, and then groaned. I heard Alice come inside through the screen door.

"Alice," I called. Her footsteps drew close until she was at the door. Alice's face fell to the ground, making Jules cried again.

I stood up and went to Alice.

"She got her period," I whispered. Alice nodded with wide eyes. "You'll have to explain it to her," I said. I knew it wasn't exactly Alice's foray to discuss such personal things, but she would for Jules, I hoped.

"I'm just no good with this sort of thing," Alice said. "I'm surrounded by men, you know?" I nodded and looked back to Jules. She hunched over her knees and cried softly out of embarrassment and bewilderment, no doubt. I walked back over to her.

"Clean up, and put this in your underwear, okay?" Jules nodded slowly. "We'll talk when you come out. You're all right though, I promise." Jules looked up to me; her blue-green eyes were filled with water. She smiled and I left the bathroom with Alice.

After washing her hands, Alice started on the vegetables I had left earlier, while I made a pot of fresh coffee.

"I wish she had her mother around for this. I'm just no good," Alice said softly.

"She adores you, Alice," I told her.

"And you," She added with a smile, making my heart warm.

"Poor Edward," I said.

Alice chuckled, "He has his hands full."

Jules came into the kitchen quietly. She fidgeted with her hands and sat down at the table. I smiled, poured two cups of coffee and sat down across from her. If I was hoping to have this all explained before the boys came home, I needed to hurry.

"Every woman gets their period," I began. "It's called your menstrual cycle and it means that your body is preparing itself to carry children one day. Each month your uterus prepares for such an event, and when you get your period, it's your body's ways of releasing what it has built up, to start over again for the next one."

"Oh," Jules whispered. She smiled.

"I'm a woman now?" She asked, making Alice giggle.

"Yeah, something like that," Alice told her. "You'll hate it, but we all have to suffer through it. You'll bloat, go through strange mood swings, and wish you were a man."

Jules laughed lightly. "How long does it last?"

"Usually between five and seven days," I said.

"That long?" Jules whined. Alice and I laughed, again. "It hurts." I smiled and stood up, grabbing my bottle of Midol from the cupboard.

"That's why they invented this," I said, handing her the pill bottle. She read over the label.

"We never take medicine, though," Jules said sadly.

"I don't think your father will object to this," Alice said. "I take it, too."

"If you want, I'll tell your dad what happened," I offered.

"Would you?" She asked happily. I nodded. Jules lunged forward and wrapped her freckled arms around me. "Thank you," she gushed. We pulled apart and she opened the pill bottle.

"But don't tell Seth!" She said frantically, and once again, Alice and I laughed again.

"I would never," I promised.

* * *

The men of the land retuned wet and tired and ready for food. Dinner had finished cooking just before they arrived, and there weren't any leftovers tonight. We all talked about the coming weekend trip to gather the cattle. The kids were excited, and I was, too. Jules sat across from Seth instead of next to him which I knew he took notice to. I felt bad for the boy, since I knew that her mood changes would come in full swing by tomorrow.

Just as everyone was saying their goodnights, I stopped Edward on the porch. The rain had left us, and the air smelled new. I noticed Jules looking back to us before she scurried off to her house. I made sure the front door was closed before I spoke, not wanting Seth to hear anything.

"So, uh," I stammered. Edward watched me confused. "Jules got her period today," I blurted. Edward scrunched his nose up.

"I knew this was coming," He sighed. "Is she all right?"

"She was pretty scared at first, but she'll be fine. I gave her a box of pads that will last her until next time. Oh, and some Midol." I couldn't help my smile. Edward groaned.

"Don't laugh," He warned. Giggles escaped my lips anyway.

"So what do I do?" He asked frantically. I shrugged, "Leave her alone. She hates that you even have to know."

"Shit." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank God for you and Alice." He was smiling, and his small compliment meant more to me than he would ever know. It was good that I was here; at least I did something helpful. He took a deep breath and looked back to his cabin.

"Can't keep them young forever," He said. I sighed wistfully in agreement. Edward turned to me, the green in his eyes darkened up by the night.

I smiled shyly up at him. He tipped his hat politely, and then touched my upper arm with his palm.

"Thanks," He said. I choked on my words. His touch warmed me all over, but he dropped his hand all too soon and left my porch: leaving me even more confused about us than I had been this morning.

* * *

**First and foremost, I want to thank my new beta, Sunflower3759. She is great to work with and knows her stuff!**

**We have another winter storm warning. I may loose power again due to ice -.- but I will update again soon. You know I am good for it!**

**okay, so Bella helping Jules. So cute, right? And what about Edward and Bella's chat in the barn... Hmmm...**


	9. Chapter 9: Horseshoes

_Chapter 9: Horseshoes_

There were two days left until we all left to collect our cattle. Seth and Garrett were beside themselves with excitement. Jules was, until her period came. Hopefully it would be gone by then, poor girl. Seth noticed her different behavior, but he never pushed anything. He just let her be, like a good boy. I assured him that she would come around. He had been so nice to me lately. Maybe being on my father's land was all he needed.

We were in the kitchen eating cereal and joking about nothing, when we heard a car pull up. I frowned and rose from the table, as Seth followed me curiously. Parked outside our small place was a black Lexus with tinted windows. My stomach fell to the floor along with my cereal bowl.

"Dad?" Seth asked. I prayed to God that it wasn't Jacob. We stepped out onto the porch, our nerves on high alert. The back door of the car slowly opened. I had stopped breathing until I saw a bright, red, high heel step out onto the dirt.

"Aunt Rosie!" Seth cried. He jogged down the steps just as my best friend got out of the car. Her Louis Vuitton sunglasses pushed her short, platinum blonde hair back. She smiled when Seth crashed into her. They hugged and I stepped down off my porch.

"Shit, you've gotten taller!" Rose said to Seth. He beamed proudly. I leaned in to hug my best friend, and she squeezed my neck. I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes.

* * *

After getting Rose settled in my small, spare bedroom, we went to the back porch for a cigarette. Seth went off to feed the animals and promised Rose to bring Jules by to meet her. He was as happy as I was that she came for a surprise visit. I lit my cigarette and eased back into the rocking chair. Rose looked too good to be here; in her white skinny jeans, her red pumps, and a navy blue shirt with lace backing that showed off her pink bra. She wasn't exactly your ordinary, classic, divorce lawyer. She had spunk. I watcher her as she smoked her Camel Light.

"How long will you be here?" I asked.

"My driver will pick me up in Telluride tomorrow. Can you take me?"

"Of course," I replied sadly.

"I have a big case on Monday, or I'd stay longer, but I just had to come."

"And I'm glad you did, Rosie." We both smiled.

"You look fabulous," She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Frumpy is more like it," I replied. I picked at my old grey t-shirt.

"No, seriously. This place suits you, babe." I smiled.

"Thanks. It... Sort of suits you, too. Maybe it will catch up to LA one day."

"Ha, you would say that," She joked. "You been okay?" I sighed. I couldn't keep anything from Rosalie.

"I thought I saw Jacob the other day," I said in a near whisper. That horrible feeling of fear waited in the background to come trickle down my spine. It would return soon, I knew it. Rosie's face went serious at once. "It was in Telluride, and it was really crowded, and as soon as I saw... whatever I saw, it was gone. It wasn't him, though. It was just my mind, you know?" Her chest eased up.

"I know it's been tough. I'm just so glad you're here. After seeing you go back to him time and time again, this is what you needed; to get away. You look better and Seth does, too. You did the right thing." She patted my knee. I swiped away my stray tears. Rose always spoke to my heart. We finished our cigarettes.

"Whoa, who is that?" She cooed. My eyes followed hers to land on Edward. He was unloading hay bales. Those muscles in his arms were flexing again, making me shudder.

"That's Edward," I told her. My voice cracked, and Rose stared at me agape.

"What?" I asked.

"Ha, please." She rolled her eyes. "You have it bad."

"Oh, stop." My eyes stayed on Edward. They were drawn to him no matter where he was. I forced them away. But it was painful.

"He can't," I whispered.

"Why not? He married?"

"No, but Seth and Jules like each other and-"

"And what? They're fourteen, Bella. There's nothing wrong with crushing on a hot cowboy."

"Shh!" I scorned. Rose shrugged and puffed her cigarette. I grunted annoyed at my situation.

"Besides, Seth would freak out. Deep down, he still thinks his dad and I are going to work things out."

"God, you better not." I glanced back to Edward then away again. His dark jeans were tight and his red shirt made his copper hair stand out even more. The sleeves were cut off and the way the sun made his arms shine with sweat, had me heating up. I fanned myself absently.

"You like him. Tell him."

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Well you better figure it out, because he's coming this way."

"What?" I nearly yelled. Sure enough, Edward was walking over to us. Each step that he took matched my thudding heart. He stopped at the bottom of the porch steps, and Rose was almost drooling. She reminded me of Seth when he looks at Jules.

"Jules and I wanted to invite you guys over for dinner," He said casually. "We thought we'd have it outside the barn, at the picnic tables."

"Oh? That'd be great," I replied. "Edward, this is my best friend, Rosalie Hale." He climbed two steps and extended his hand. She took it slowly, her shit eating grin broad across her face.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Lord, he was the first man I had ever seen who wasn't intimidated by Rosalie. I have witnessed grown men melt, and bend like grass when next to her. And naturally this has only heightened my growing feelings toward Edward.

"Likewise," Rose replied through batted eyelashes. I wanted to smack her. Edward chuckled lightly and stepped back off the porch.

"Jules said around six should be fine." I nodded. Edward smiled warmly to me and turned to leave. I watched his ass as it walked away from me, my mouth dry again. I reached for my tea. Rosalie was right about my feelings toward him. What was I going to do?

* * *

The better part of the day was spent with Seth, Jules and Garrett. The kids taught us how to play horseshoes out in one of the pastures while dinner cooked on an open barbecue pit. Alice brought lemonade and Jasper was helping the boys' teams while Jules tried to help me and my city girl, best friend. Edward watched from the sidelines as Rosalie and I lost horribly each time to the teenage boys. Jules laughed and rooted for Seth mostly anyway.

Although, my competitive friend and I weren't going to go down so easily. The boys agreed to one more game before dinner that would declare the true winners. Rose and I argued that the first two games were just warm ups.

It was a tie game, and this last go around would declare the winners. Seth went first, and hit the stake, scoring one for his team. Then Rosalie who got incredulously close, but lost since it landed further away than Seth's. Now Garrett was up. The blonde boy aligned himself with the stake across the yard in the small homemade sandpit. His elbow was slightly bent and he used the horseshoe to aim his throw.

My toss had to hit closer to the stake than Garrett's in order for us to win by two points. Jasper whispered something in his son's ear causing the boy to smile. We all watched in silence as he tossed his shoe, forty yards down. It landed only a couple inches away from the stake. My stomach dropped. I was the worst player, and my toss would have to ring around the stake in order to win.

I stepped up to the sand mound and took a deep breath. Rose cheered me from the sidelines. I looked back to Jules.

"Any last tips?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm even worse than you are," She admitted sheepishly. I turned back around.

"That's impossible," I mumbled. The boys laughed and began to heckle me.

"Give her a rest," Alice chided. Garrett and Seth quieted.

Then, I felt strong arms slide down over mine. I stopped breathing; I knew those hands. Edward stood behind me so close that I could feel his hot breath on the nape of my neck. I was suddenly thanking myself for putting my hair up in a ponytail. Everyone around us grew quiet, all eyes trained to me. My stomach grew queasy.

My ears could hear Rosalie and Alice striking up random conversations with everyone else to get their attention away from me and Edward. I needed to remember to thank them for it later. My breathing slowly started to return to me, as Edward's hands moved down my forearms, until he grasped the old horseshoe between my fingers.

"Ever went bowling?" He asked, and I nodded. He raised our tangled hands up in the air until the shoe was in front of my face. I stared through the gap and could see the stake waiting patiently for its mate.

"Don't throw the shoe," He whispered. "You make the stake come to you." I frowned. He then moved his left hand down, to place it over my hip. My throat constricted. With our right hands still connected, he slowly moved them down and back, as if we were growing to throw it. His left hand dug into my hip.

"Like bowling," He said. I smiled widely. I was actually pretty good at bowling. Each time the shoe raised back up to my face, I could see the stake coming at me. His breathing hitched as I took lead of the movement, giving it a try. My backside fit perfectly into his front. This was the most intense and intimate move I had ever acted out with another person.

Then, Edward released me and stepped back. It suddenly didn't feel right to stand alone. My heart ached, but I had to finish the game. Conversations stopped from the sidelines. I breathed in through my nose, brought the shoe back, and then lunged forward, releasing the playing tool into the air.

I could feel the tension in the air. No one breathed. The horseshoe soared through the dim sky and came down to ring around the stake with a loud clang. I jumped into the air excitedly. Rosalie ran over to me screaming with joy and threw her arms around me. The boys whined and complained, while Alice clapped proudly. I saw Edward with his glass of brandy in the back. He winked at me and raised his drink. I beamed with pride. He had made winning possible.

* * *

After dinner, Rose had brought out an old boom box that barely worked anymore. She insisted on music, and no one prostrated. We all sat around the picnic table until Adele flooded through the small speakers of the machine. Only the three of us from LA knew who the singer was, but everyone commented on her lovely voice. Garrett had pulled out an extension cord from the barn that allowed the stereo to be placed on the picnic table.

After the horseshoe game, I changed into my new dress. It fit me perfectly. Rose curled my hair and I didn't wear a bra. The dress wouldn't allow me to do so since the neckline was so low. It was classy though, and my face went without makeup. I didn't have cleavage, so the bare spot between my breasts was visible. I was embarrassed, but as soon as Edward saw me, that went away. His eyes were big and full of need. Jasper and Alice were the first to get up and dance slowly.

I watched with a mother's look at my son as he asked Jules to dance. She blushed, and took his hand. They were spaced far enough apart as to not worry me or Edward. Rosalie hooted him on proudly. Then, Garrett came over to the picnic table and spoke through a crackly voice. He asked my best friend to dance, and she accepted gladly.

I was left at the table, but I wasn't sad. I enjoyed watching my loved ones dance. Edward was leaning up against a tree watching them, too. Then, my own bravery burst through its confinement. If Garrett could ask Rosie, and Seth could ask Jules, I could ask Edward. I got up and sauntered over to him. Twilight was descending around us, and it made Edward's eyes the color of emeralds. I curtsied before him and he laughed shyly.

"Oh, no," He said, holding up his palms in defense. "I break toes." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his raised hand, pulling him out into the soft dirt that was illuminated by the barn's overhead lamp.

Everyone glanced at us, smiled, and then turned back to their partners. Edward stumbled once as he took position, placing one hand on my hip, and the other still grasping my hand. Our wrists relaxed. I stepped into his frame with one slender hand on his shoulder and then we started to move as Adele's rendition of a cover song by Bonnie Raitt, flooded through the small boombox. It was a slow dance that didn't require much moving, and I felt Edward ease up beneath my touch.

Suddenly, Adele's voice pierced through my exterior. Her lyrics hurt, and I wondered if Edward was paying attention to them, too.

_I'll close my eyes cause then I don't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holdin' me_

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight._

Tears threatened my eyes and closed my throat. Edward's hand on my hip moved slowly around until it was placed on the small of my back. I looked up to his eyes that were shadowed by his cowboy hat, and he tightened his hand over mine. He could hear the lyrics. He was paying attention.

Our steps were slow, our bodies turned into the dance. Everyone around us faded away as Adele told Edward what I could not.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something it that won't_

_And here in the dark, these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart, I will feel the power_

_But you won't, no you won't_

One loose betraying tear drop slipped from my right eye and rolled down my pink cheek. The song came to a close, but Edward didn't release me. Small talk began to ensure around us, and I took my hand down from Edward's shoulder to quickly wipe away my tear. We stepped back away from each other, putting that familiar gap between us as protection.

He smiled. I smiled.

The unspoken emotion of our hearts was now known.

* * *

**Again, thank you Sunflower for your awesome Beta work on this chapter! I sure owe you!**

**How was THAT for you? Getting steamy... Slowly but surely! Ain't ya glad that Rosie showed up? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Blue

_Chapter 10: Blue_

There was a time in my life when I had felt some sense of safety. I couldn't remember it well, but I know it was there, and my dreams searched for it on a nightly basis. My frazzled mind tried to grasp all the goodness it could remember. I recall my mother's scent of lavender. Was it soap, a perfume, or maybe a lotion? Renee Caroline Swan. Daddy first met her when they were sixteen. They had me two years later, and moved from the city lights of Seattle, to the sticks of Colorado. It took a lot of persuasion to get my mother on board, but Charlie's charm won her over in the end. Unfortunately, she died when I was too young to even remember her face.

After her passing, Charlie acted as if she had never existed. The mere mention of her name threw him into a deep depression that lasted for days. I never understood it. He lost her, and then left me to fend for myself in a dark, lonely world. He worked day in and day out. Then, when he started drinking, he became mean. There wasn't a thing in the world that he wasn't mad about; for any reason he could think of.

I was eighteen once. My dreams always had me looking better physically than my subconscious knew I did. Bruises and cuts weren't shown, even to myself. They were hidden, always hidden. Funny how I knew to hide them, even at a young age. After being pulled from school when I was fourteen, it was a rare day when I would leave Stone Meadow. A day that came maybe twice a year. Because of my seclusion, I got to know the property better than anyone ever had.

I knew where the cows slept at night, and where the river ended against the neighbors line. The land went on for miles. O'Ryan was my eager horse, always wanting to run away, just like me. Charlie didn't start hitting me until I was old enough to control my emotions. If I cried, it only made him angrier. If I yelled, he only hit me harder. He hated himself, he hated his life, he hated me for being a part of Renee. I lived, and she didn't. He would never forgive me for that.

Some say that certain people aren't meant to be parents. In this life, you have to get a license to drive a car, to even go fishing; but they'll let anyone be parent. No one thinks of the child.

Maybe Charlie tried. God knows he didn't try very hard. But then again, maybe he could have been worse. I would never know. I left him in the middle of the night on my eighteenth birthday. My body and my mind didn't leave that place unscathed. I left with nightmares and scars. I rode O'Ryan all the way to Telluride and sold him for a bus ticket. It was my only regret: selling my best friend. He saved me, though, and I would never forget that. And just like my scars, I would never forget Charlie.

* * *

Someone shook me awake. My eyes fluttered open to the dim light of dawn breaking outside the windows. Rosalie hovered over me.

"You were having a nightmare," She whispered. I shook my head for clarity and sat up in my queen bed.

"Did Seth hear?" I asked nervously. Rose shook her head. I breathed easily and rubbed my eyes. Rosalie pushed off her pink, polka dotted, sleep blinder.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's all right. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. I can never remember them anyway," I lied. She knew I would spend the better half of my morning shaking off that bad dream of forgotten memories.

* * *

After breakfast with Seth and a sad goodbye between the two most important people in my life, I strode along the streets of Telluride for two hours with my best friend. We stopped in at every shop, and met anyone who was friendly enough to converse. People here viewed Rosalie as some rare diamond that they would never get to see again, especially the men. It was comical, and she was enjoying herself.

We finally made it to the store we came to town for, dozens of purchases later. Apparently Rosalie was becoming obsessed with antiques. She claimed that it was her new thing, and that she wanted to bring parts of Colorado home with her... Not like her mansion needed anymore things, though.

The pet store was busy with children and their parents. I skipped over to the puppies excitedly. Seth's birthday was Friday and he had forgotten all about it. I suppose a girl can do that to a boy, though. Rosalie gave me the idea to adopt a dog, as long as she could pay half. I didn't argue. Even Edward thought it was a good idea. Now my only problem was finding the right one.

The pet store had cute small dogs, but I was looking for something in particular. When I didn't spot it, I turned to leave, but Rosalie wasn't behind me. I checked the other isles and then the front desk. I frowned. Then, I looked back out to the sidewalk, and saw Rosalie, as she stood next to an elderly man. I walked outside and paused by the pet store entrance to listen.

The man was rugged and dirty with long facial hair. His clothes had holes in them. I felt bad for the guy. A small dog sat at his feet.

"Yeah, two hundred dollars," The man said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"He's worth more, but I'll take what I can get. Poor thing is starving."

"Four hundred, but you promise he's good for it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, ma'am," The gentleman replied, nodding his head quickly. "All's ya got to do is whistle. And he don't even need a leash. His name is Blue." Rosalie squatted down to the animal and as she whistled, he barked. She stood back up and dug through her giant purse.

"He better know cows," She mumbled.

"Knows nothing else," The man noted humbly. Rose gave him four, crisp, one hundred dollar bills. The owner thanked her profusely, then kissed his animal on the head before scurrying off.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Bought a dog," Rose replied shamefully.

"Uh, yeah. I can see that. Why this dog?"

"He's a Blue Heeler, just like you wanted," She argued. "And you won't have to deal with house training the mangy thing. He's barely over a year old." I sighed then whistled. The dog was at my side immediately. I raised my eyebrows, impressed already. His collar was old and brown, but you could see that it was once a bright blue color.

"See?"

"Fine, but I'm paying you half."

"Duh," Rose said. And I laughed. "Why did you pay him double?" She shrugged and stepped over to me.

"Poor guy was just trying to get home to California after losing work here. Seth is going to love him." I beamed down at Blue and patted his head. He panted happily.

"But first," Rose added with a scrunched up nose, "He needs a good bath." I laughed and we went back into the pet store with our dog.

* * *

Blue looked brand new after a bath: With his new, bright, sky blue collar, food in his belly, and fresh shots from the local veterinarian. I had spent all day in Telluride with Rosalie, but now it was time to say goodbye. It was harder than I had anticipated, and I couldn't let go of her neck as we cried.

"It's too hard knowing that you're so far away," I uttered.

"I know," She soothed. "But we'll be in the same place again soon." We pulled apart and she held me at arms length.

"Even if I have to move to the sticks," She finished. I laughed through my tears and swiped at my face.

"Take care of Seth, but take care of you, too. I want dirty details ASAP," She ordered.

"Dirty details?" I asked.

"I saw that Horseshoe lesson, and that heated slow dance, missy." I groaned. Rosalie nudged me, and I smiled.

"It was pretty beautiful," I admitted sheepishly.

"There's my girl," She said encouragingly. She glanced back to her Lexus across the street. With one more hug, and more promises to call each other soon, she left, taking with a part of me.

* * *

Stone Meadow came into my vision through a rain splattered windshield. Another summer storm had come and past at its usual hour. I took my time driving home, my mind welcomed the quiet. It seemed that my predicament was brightening, yet I still felt like I was trapped behind a boulder and it pinned me from breaking free.

Half of me was out.

Did I need to be saved?

Could I do it myself?

Jacob would come for me sooner or later. Rosalie believed that he had given up, but I knew him better. His hooks were deep within me. I crashed back to reality as I pulled up beside my childhood homestead. I turned to Blue, who sat up alert in the passenger seat.

"Welcome home," I whispered, and he licked my hand. I got out of my Land Rover and whistled once, and Blue was at my feet, and he didn't stray.

Seth and Garrett came out of the house. As soon as my son saw Blue, he grinned widely.

"A dog?" He asked excited.

"Happy early birthday, baby," I told him. It was hard to believe that my son was almost fifteen. That brought me closer to thirty-four and made me groan inwardly. Seth ran over and knelt down before Blue. The dog that was grey with tan legs and black spots across his back, licked Seth's face, eagerly.

"His name is Blue, and he's from Aunt Rosalie, too."

"Thanks Mom!" Seth stood up and threw his long, dark arms around me. I couldn't remember the last time we hugged. Being an excited boy, he let me go all too soon.

"Come on, Blue!" Seth called, jogging away towards the empty pasture. Garrett ran after him, but Blue didn't move from my feet.

"Whistle!" I yelled out to Seth. He did as told and Blue shot into a sprint, catching up with the boys immediately. That dog would fit in perfectly here.

I popped the back of my car open and grabbed Blue's new food dish. Just before lunging the large bag of Pedigree out, Edward came up beside me grinning from ear to ear. I followed his eyes out to the boys in the pasture. The were now throwing sticks, laughing as Blue went for every one of them.

"You found a good one?"

"That we did," I replied proudly. I reached for the dog food.

"Here, let me," He offered politely. I blushed. His arm grazed mine just enough to ignite a spark within me. Something new and unknown pulsed hot through my veins. I wondered if he had thought about last night as much me.

Edward threw the bag of dog food over his shoulder and walked towards my house. I grabbed what few bags I had, closed my trunk and followed behind him quickly. I stepped inside and let the screen door close behind me.

"Where would you like it?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, the pantry. Please." Edward walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. He lowered the heavy bag down easily.

"Thanks," I told him. "I bought some pork chops, too," I said.

"Sounds delicious. We need a good meal before we head out tomorrow," He said. I nodded enthusiastically, excited all over again for our small trip.

Just as I stepped into the kitchen, my boot slipped on the tile, throwing me onto my hip with a loud pop. I flinched in pain and groceries littered the floor. That would leave a colorful bruise. Edward was at my side immediately. His firm grasp wrapped around my tiny arm and pulled me upward. I hobbled until I was on two feet and collided with his chest. His musky scent shot down my throat leaving flames in its wake. I tried to swallow, but Edward hadn't let go of my arm, and his warm breath washed over my face.

"I'm sure Jules and Alice will come help cook. I've got a couple more horses to tend to," He said quietly. I nodded and looked up. His green eyes searched mine for the answers to all of his unspoken questions. I could see the fight he was in with himself. It saddened me to see him fighting the same fight I was.

We stayed still, frozen and equally mesmerized by one another. He had to notice how close our mouths were, how it would hardly take any movement to close the small space.

I was weak, and that's why I lunged forward, crashing my lips to his. It shocked him, but he recovered quickly. Our mouths twisted and meshed together as a whole. With one hand still gripping my arm, Edward's other long hand snaked up my back until it was at the nape of my neck beneath my mound of hair. He squeezed tightly, and I groaned into his mouth, opening myself to him. His tongue hit mine. Electricity became bolts of lightning, and everything around me became him.

We walked, stumbling over cans of corn and packs of meat until my tailbone collided with the countertop. His hips hit mine in the most pleasurable way. My right hand reached up to grip his hair at the base of his neck while my other latched onto his belt buckle. His cowboy hat shielded my eyes from the overhead light. Our tongues massaged one another deeply. He tasted even better than he smelled.

Time slipped away.

How long had we been kissing?

The abrupt sounds of our children stepping onto the front porch caused us to rip apart. Edward shot backwards to the opposite end of the kitchen. I tried to catch my breath. His green eyes disappeared beneath his hat when he looked down to the floor in shame. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to hold and comfort him. His touch didn't scare me. There was a certain softness to his rough grab and kiss.

"I'm sorry," We both blurted in unison. His eyes shot back to mine and he shook his head slowly. Again, I found myself wishing that his mouth would speak what his eyes were trying to tell me.

Then, Blue was at my feet wagging his nub tail. I knew kissing Edward was a mistake, but he kissed me back. At least it was something we both shared even though we both knew it shouldn't have happened. I bent down to pick up my scattered groceries as Seth, Jules, and Garrett bounded into the kitchen noisily.

Would they take notice of the new storm in the air? When I looked up again, Edward was gone. My blurry eyes could see three teenagers laughing and joking beside me, but my ears couldn't hear them over the shattering of my heart. I peered out the kitchen window to see Edward stalking out towards the barn. He ripped his hat off and pulled on his auburn hair angrily.

My excitement over our kiss, and for our trip tomorrow, vanished into the dark blue storm we had created.

* * *

**As always, THANK YOU Sunflower3759**

**for your Beta work!**

**All right... So they finally kissed, yeah?! Now what... ;)**


	11. Chapter 11:Agreement

_Chapter 11: Agreement_

The weekend was upon us. My hipbone ached from my fall, and every time it did, I thought of Edward.

Seth had me awake by six in the morning to start the day. We ate a quick breakfast of oatmeal and toast and with coffee. After making sure we had our backpacks ready, we sauntered over to the barn where everyone else was readying their horses. Alice and Edward were missing, making me frown with wonder.

What if he had told her about our kiss? I couldn't get his wet mouth out of my mind, but I was so worried about how awkward this trip was going to be, now because of my weakness. I mentally chastised myself for being so stupid. I grinned as I watched Seth practically skip over to Jules and help hoist her up in the saddle atop her small, black horse. I smiled and then let my eyes search the barn. With Jasper assisting Garrett ,and Seth tending to Jules, I walked towards the back of the barn where the wide doors had been opened. I dropped my backpack to the ground in front of Cleary's stall.

Then, I heard Alice's voice in a hushed whisper. I stepped closer to the barn exit, but stayed in the shadows. The sun had yet to rise thankfully. I leaned up against the barn wall and listened.

"You need to sort this out, Edward," Alice hissed. "She owns the land that we need to live on for Christ's sake."

"I know, I know!" He snapped agitatedly. I could hear Alice sigh.

"It'll be eight years next month," She said painfully.

"I know," Edward cracked.

"You're not doing anything wrong."

"Alice," He warned.

"She'd want you to move on."

"Stop," Edward said, the whisper disappearing from his voice. I took that as my cue to stop eavesdropping. I felt ashamed and stepped away from the wall.

* * *

We had been riding for a couple hours and my ass was numb. The kids whined for a break, too, so we all stopped down by the river. The summer sun was unrelenting. Alice took out packed sandwiches and handed one to each of us. The boys gobbled theirs down in one breath, and then dove into the wide river. Blue swam across and leaped out to do more sniffing. He had stayed right with us the entire day.

Jules and Alice soon followed along into the water. I perched myself on a large rock downstream and watched as Seth splashed Garrett and Jules with the cool crystal liquid. My stomach was in knots. Edward hadn't spoken, nor even looked my way the entire morning as he rode at the head of our pack. That hurt more than what I overheard between his conversation with Alice from this morning.

Then I remembered my childhood days spent swimming in this very river with Edward, when I was just a little girl. How things were so easy back then before anything bad could taint our lives. I sighed and put my turkey sandwich down, unable to finish it.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Edward. My spirit lifted, as he gave the best smile he could, and took a seat next to me. I instantly tried to forget my eavesdropping to figure out a way to get him to open up to me.

"You see that rock down there?" He asked, pointing down river. "The one with all that moss?"

"Yeah."

"You slipped on the moss when you were nine and sprained your ankle. Remember?" He asked, now chuckling. I laughed, to while nodding. "You made me carry you all the way home."

"You said, if I cried it would only make it hurt more, but I didn't believe you," I added. Edward leaned in to bump his shoulder with mine.

It was a small gesture that spoke volumes. He was trying, and I was grateful. Jasper interrupted the talking and swimming. We needed to make it to the cattle and set up camp before night fell.

This time while riding, Edward didn't ride so far away from me, and that gave me some hope, that all would work out.

* * *

We cooked baked beans and chicken over a campfire as it grew dark. The cattle were right where Garrett guessed they'd be. He was a good herder who was teaching Seth all he knew. I helped Alice and Jules pitch the tent that we'd be sharing, while the boys would sleep around the fire.

The cattle stirred restlessly after everyone had gone to bed. I of course, couldn't sleep. Dawn would arrive in an hour or so. Alice snored something awful, as I groaned inwardly and climbed out of my sleeping bag. I had on thick sweats and an old t-shirt. I slipped my boots on and quietly exited the tent.

As I looked down to the campfire, three men slept comfortably with one missing. I frowned and looked out past the cows. There was a cliff lined with large rocks, and I could see Edward's silhouette. I snuck off towards him quietly, so as not to wake anyone. As I got closer, he heard me and turned. The falling moon gave just enough light for me to see where I was going, and to see his perfect face. He wore a black v-neck, showing off his chest hair. My mouth became extremely moist.

He scooted over on the rock and I sat down next to him. We stared out off the cliff, the moon making everything blue, even the usually yellow wildflowers. The air was warm and calm.

"Edward, I-"

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you," He interrupted quietly. He didn't turn to look at me, but I watched his mouth as he finally spoke to me. "I've got my own batch of fears when it comes to love, too."

"I've never felt like this," I choked out. Edward's head snapped over to look at me, and he smiled. It was a brilliant smile. He studied my face.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I blushed and broke eye contact. Edward's hand hooked beneath my chin, pulling my face back up.

"I'm no good with this, Bella."

"You're doing fine," I breathed. His hand felt soft and gentle on my face, as my feelings of fear collided with something new. It yearned to be fed. He released his hand and looked back out to the property.

"I think," I said slowly. "That we should get to know one another."

"I think that's a good idea." We both smiled and stared out at the exquisite view before us. The sun began shining gold colors just behind the mountains.

"I never thought I'd care about this place again," I admitted truthfully. We sat close together, our shoulders touching, as I leaned back on my hands.

"It has a way of capturing those with an open heart," Edward replied. Warmth spread over my body just as the sun peeked over the Rocky Mountains.

My pale skin glowed and Edward's hair shined. Never had my heart pumped so loudly before. Edward cared about me, and that was enough. Then, I frowned.

"May I speak hypothetically?" I asked. I sat upright and he nodded his head.

"What happens if this... becomes something? What do we tell Seth and Jules?"

"The truth. We didn't plan for anything to happen. I accept their growing feelings toward one another, but they're still young, and we're their parents."

"You're right. But I don't think we should say anything until this is more..." I waved a hand in the air between us. "Figured out," I finished.

"Agreed."

Suddenly, we could hear the quiet voices from camp, and the smell of brewing of coffee over an open fire hung in the early morning air. Edward stood up and offered me his hand and I didn't hesitate. My hand reached for his and he pulled me up into whatever it was that we were trying to figure out.

At least we were finally in on it together.

* * *

Yay some communication, right?!

As always, thank you Sunflower3759 for your Beta work!

And thank you readers for enjoying this story! I've got something big in the works with Beffers87 ;)


	12. Chapter 12: The Fallen

_Chapter 12: The Fallen_

After a quick breakfast and a lousy singing of Happy Birthday to Seth, we were all on our way back towards home. I noticed Jules give him something in a small bag, and Garrett and Jasper gave him a slingshot. Seth had never been so exited for something that didn't have anything to do with technology. He tucked it away on his hip. Then, tears formed in my eyes when Edward gave Seth his first cowboy hat. I could see that it was well made and a pale brown color. My son quickly placed his new hat atop his head and smiled an infectious smile. Afterwards, he hugged Edward. It was an epic sight to see, and Edward smacked his back teasingly. He was beaming.

Technically, the cattle hadn't been as far out as we thought, so the trip home wouldn't take very long. We kept a close ride next to the cows, but they were quite obedient. My eyes couldn't leave Seth up ahead of me in his new hat, next to Garrett.

He had learned how to ride a horse, and ride one well, but I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. It diminished greatly when Edward had fallen to the back of the herd to ride along next to me. Our legs brushed against one another once. I giggled and wouldn't look over to him.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and stared out in front of me.

"It's just, I feel like we're in high school," I laughed. Edward leaned over towards me on his horse.

"Are you flirting with me, Ms. Swan?" I only laughed harder. Seth looked back to us with raised eyebrows and smiled before turning back around. I lowered my laughs.

"I'm terrible at all this," Edward finally said. I looked over to him and winked. His shoulders moved with each slow step that his horse took. It was warm enough now, that he was in just his black v-neck; chest hair showed proudly. Edward cleared his throat, obviously catching my eyes, making me blush as he smiled.

"The cowboy hat," I said quietly. "Thank you."

"I knew he'd love it."

"He looks up to you," I said. Edward smiled his crooked grin.

"You raised a good boy, Bella." Before I could respond, that queasy feeling in my stomach spread throughout me.

A gunshot fired not far from where we were riding. The cows and horses spooked, and then I heard Garrett yell Seth's name. His paint horse reared up from the shot, afraid and whinnying, throwing Seth off his saddle.

"Seth!" I cried. Everything was so loud; the sound magnified by the screaming cows, as everyone was trying to keep them from running off.

My heels dug into Cleary and she shot forward. Cows ran in every direction, including towards my son, who was still on the ground. Garrett reared his horse around and circled Seth to keep the cows off.

"Edward!" I screamed. Suddenly, he was up ahead of me, making it to Seth first. I steered my reins around the broken herd, and finally saw Seth on the ground. He held his knees to his chest and Blue was at his side.

I dismounted before Cleary even stopped, and ran up to Edward hovering over Seth.

"Baby," I cooed. Seth coughed.

"My ribs," He said, as I knelt down.

"Alice," Edward called. His sister finished getting a cow back in line and shot towards us, dismounting quickly and coming to kneel in front of Seth.

"Let me take a look," She said. Edward moved to stand up. I noticed rocks beneath Seth and squeezed my eyes shut, forcing my tears away.

Alice raised Seth's shirt and placed a small hand over his ribcage, and I could see him wince.

"They're not broken," She said. I sighed a breath of relief. "But they're bruised from the fall on these rocks, so it's going to hurt for a while."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward said. I frowned and gazed up to him.

"Edward is right," Alice agreed, removing her hand from Seth. "He could have a small fracture, but I don't feel anything. All a doctor could do is wrap him and hand out pain meds. With ribs, you just have to let them heal." Then, Edward raised his arms and pulled his black t-shirt over his head.

His torso was bare; dark chest hair and toned muscles glistened. I couldn't look, so I looked away. He ripped his shirt open with his hands and knelt down to Seth.

"Pull him up," He said softly. Alice and I got behind Seth and pulled on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Seth said. He was sitting up and tried to repress a cough.

"Sit up as straight as you can," Edward told him. Seth nodded and bent straight. I held his hand, and he didn't rip away from me.

Edward slowly wrapped his tattered shirt around Seth's midsection. It was tight, and he tucked the loose end underneath it all to finish.

"That feels better," Seth said. Edward ruffled his hair and stood up, as I smiled and let go of his hand to stand up. Blue licked Seth's face, causing him to giggle.

"Down, boy," Seth said. "I'm okay."

The cattle had quieted and Jules now galloped over to us. She hopped down from her horse and was at Seth's side, nearly knocking her aunt out of the way. The redheaded girl took a firm hold of my son's hands, as he squeezed back and looked to her. My eyes met with Edward's briefly.

"Does it hurt?" Jules asked. Seth shook his head.

"Not now," He replied. I smirked.

"Hold on tighter next time," She scorned. "You have to anticipate such things."

"I'm sorry," He told her softly. "I will." My heart began to ache for my son and what was truly becoming his first love.

"Can he ride?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know. Can you?" He asked, looking down to Seth. Jules and Alice helped him stand, up and I watched as he clutched his left side.

"I think so," He replied. "If I can get on her first."

"We do need to get him back home and ice the swelling," Alice said. I nodded.

Jasper sauntered over to us with Seth's horse.

"Nice fall," He told Seth with a smile.

"Thanks," Seth replied shyly. "Where did that gunshot come from?"

"Hunters line these mountains," Jasper said with a shrug.

"It sounded awfully close," Alice noted.

"Dude, here's your hat," Garrett said, coming up behind us. I realized that my son had taught Garrett a few city words, which caused Alice to smile. Seth placed his hat back over his head and hobbled over to his horse, still clutching Jules's hand.

It took Jasper and Edward to help Seth get back on his horse. I wanted to protest him riding, but we still had at least an hour before getting home, so he couldn't walk. He held his reins with one hand, while the other held his side every so often. Jules and Garrett didn't leave his side, and I rode behind them for a while, but I could tell that it only embarrassed Seth, so I sauntered off towards the back with Alice. Jasper and Edward held the middle. Every so often, Edward would look back to me.

"He'll be fine," Alice said, noticing my tension. Was I that easy to read? I sighed.

"I know."

"He and Jules," She said quietly.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" I raised my eyebrows confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Alice leaned in closer.

"About you and Edward." My cheeks went red automatically, and I glanced to the people up ahead, to be sure they couldn't hear us.

"Is it that obvious?" Alice laughed softly and gave me a knowing look. I didn't know what to say now, so I shrugged sadly.

"That man has seen it all," Alice said, looking up to her brother. "Jules, too. He doesn't need someone that's confused, Bella. You're a good woman, and you could be good for him, but you need to sort some things out first."

"I mean, you're going home to California after all. Maybe cut things now before someone gets hurt." My heart clenched and I nodded my head slowly.

It was all I could do.

If I didn't know Alice, my first reaction to her statement would be anger. But I did know Alice. She was only looking out for her family; and she was right, wasn't she? Seth and I had to leave. He would start school in another month, and I would need to start working again.

Suddenly, I felt the severity of everything on top of me. The ranch would be sold, Seth and I would leave, and so would Edward. Was there a way to change that? My mind flew back to Edward's intention on turning the ranch around; was that really possible? Could Seth and I stay? Seth might actually want to, but more importantly, would Jacob allow it?

I had fallen for Edward harder than I ever knew was possible. Seth had fallen for Jules. Maybe those strong feelings were enough to keep us all together.

* * *

**Okay, you guys rock! Thank you Sunflower3759 for the Beta work!**

**If you're loving this story, PLEASE go over to _thelemonadestand . com_ and VOTE for this story for Fic of the week! I am so honored to be nominated! You all are the BEST.**

**More soon xox**


	13. Chapter 13: Dreamcatcher

_Chapter 13: Dreamcatcher _

It had never felt so good to get back to our little cabins. After loading the cattle into their large pen, we all put away, and fed our animals before going to bed or shower. Seth fell asleep on the couch not fifteen minutes after stepping inside. I collapsed not long after, and woke up the next day at eight. Seth was still asleep. I took that time to shower in peace.

The hot water was supposed to be soothing, and it was to my aching joints, but not my torn emotions. I suddenly wished Rosalie was here. She would put everything into perspective for me.

Feeling defeated and hot, I got out of the shower and put my red, cotton robe on. I brushed through the knots in my long hair and went to get dressed for the day. I had on old faded black jeans, my riding boots, and grey t-shirt. I braided my hair to the side to get it out of my way.

Before stepping out onto the porch with my coffee, I stopped by to check on Seth. His right arm was laid out carefully, over his ribs. I quietly took out the now melted vegetable pack that had been tucked into the dressing, that was over his wounded ribs. He stirred, but didn't wake, and I smiled at the simplicity of his beautiful face. Then, the sound of an engine broke my gaze.

When I stepped out onto the porch, I lit a cigarette and frowned at the dark, colored Ford parked in front of my house. When a large man in expensive Wrangler jeans stepped out, worry came back to me. The diesel engine idled behind him and he removed his black cowboy hat. I slowly stepped of the porch.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Are you Bella Black?" His deep voice asked. He had curly brown hair and a full beard.

"Bella Swan." He nodded at my small correction. I couldn't wait for the day when that awful last name would leave me for good.

"My name is Emmett Williams. I own the land adjacent to you and Mr. Smith."

"It's nice to meet another neighbor," I replied kindly. He smiled.

"I uh, also work at the bank." My own smile quickly faded away.

"Oh?" I squeaked. He nodded and stepped closer.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in selling me your plot." I froze solid. "Before the bank repossess it," He finished.

"You mean before they sell it for more than I would," I replied sharply. Emmett chuckled, embarrassed.

"I'd pay you what it's worth and then some. You could pay off what's owed to the bank, and have the rest for yourself." My mind reeled; what if this was a way out? I smoked my cigarette and looked to my left. Edward stood at the barn, watching me in the shadows of the breezeway. I turned back to Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Williams, but the land isn't for sale." He looked to the ground sadly before nodding.

"Then good luck to you, Ms. Swan," He said. I nodded and he turned to leave, hopping into his truck and putting it in reverse.

"Oh, wait," I said, stepping closer to the truck. Emmett peered out his open window.

"Were you hunting by the property line yesterday afternoon?"

"No, ma'am. But I heard shots fired and I figured it was ya'll or the Smiths." I frowned but nodded to him. "Good day to you."

"Thanks," I told him. "You too." I waited until Emmett was off the land before looking back to the barn. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and puffed more nicotine.

Then, I found myself walking over to the stone bridge, as the river flowed quietly beneath it. Trees hovered over, providing shade. It was serene, seems as though everything about the earth was full of life. Green was all over. I looked back down to the moss covered stones and leaned against the bridge ledge.

"Everything all right?" Edward asked, coming up beside me. I jumped in surprise.

"You've gotta stop doing that," I gasped, holding my chest. He chuckled and came to lean over the ledge next to me. His elbow almost touched mine. I looked back to the water with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I finally said, answering his earlier question.

"What did Emmett want?" He asked quietly.

"Stone Meadow," I replied distantly. Edward nodded.

"I didn't take his offer," I said, when he didn't say anything.

"I know, but maybe you should." I raised my eyebrows and looked over to him, his beard stubble poking out on his jawline.

"How can you say that?" I asked. Edward shrugged. "After telling me that you were going to change this all around?"

"That's still my intention, but it's your land Bella. If you sold to Emmett, you could instantly get out from beneath it."

"I don't want to," I whispered instantly.

"What about California?"

"I don't know," I groaned. I pushed off the stone ledge and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, hey," He said, softly coming to stand in front of me. His long fingers wrapped around my tiny arms. I pushed my head down onto his chest, as his arms folded around me. We stayed quiet.

"I've never been hugged like this," I finally said. Edward tightened his hold around me.

"I thought I'd be afraid to ever be touched by a man again," I whispered in shame.

"What changed?" He asked. His chin rested on the top of my head.

"You." I pulled my head back to look into his green eyes. He was smiling.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't want to leave."

"I know you don't, but what if you have to?" His eyes glazed over in sadness. I let out a breath, because honestly, I didn't have an answer to that; because it was the unknown. I didn't want to lie to Edward.

"Lets just keep going, the cattle will be ready soon, and then we can see," He suggested. I smiled and hugged him again.

Then, I heard Seth call my name. Edward and I sprang painfully apart, as I saw Seth standing on the porch.

"I'll be right there, baby," I called out. I groaned. "I have to go to Telluride to make some calls."

"I'll attend the cattle today with Jasper. I'll miss you while you're gone," He whispered. My heart pumped furiously, before I could reply, Seth called my name again.

"This is hard," I whined, as Edward laughed.

"I have an idea, meet me in the barn tonight." A wide grin spread across my face.

"What time?" I asked excitedly. I was almost jumping up and down with glee.

"Eleven." I nodded, stepped forward, and grasped his hand with mine. He squeezed it briefly, then let go. I walked away, desperate for time to move quickly.

* * *

My feet dragged along the sidewalks of Telluride behind Seth. He insisted on buying something for Jules. Apparently her birthday was only a week after his; Seth called it fate. He was having a hard time finding something for her, so we had been to dozens or stores.

All if a sudden, I remembered something.

"Seth, wait." He stopped walking and turned to me.

"At the fair, I saw her pining over those dreamcatcher necklaces. What about one of those?" His defeated face brightened.

"Great idea!" He piped. We crossed the street to come inside the local jewelry store. Seth searched the glass cabinets intent on his task. I spotted them over by the window.

"Here," I said. Seth rushed over to me and peered over the counter to look down into the glass.

"Which one?" He asked, as I leaned in closer.

"I don't know. They're all so pretty." There were four necklaces that held a dreamcatcher on a small thin chain. Two were gold, and the other looked silver, or maybe white gold. A clerk suddenly appeared behind the counter.

"May I help you find something?" The woman asked. She wore big, square-rimmed glasses and had short black hair. Her name tag read Sue in gold letters and she must be the owner since the store was called Sue's Treasures.

"Are these white gold or silver?" I asked, pointing down to the necklaces.

"White gold," She replied.

"I think gold would look better," Seth noted.

"They cost more," I added.

"That's okay," He replied nonchalantly. I smiled.

"Who are we buying for?" Sue asked.

"My friend," Seth replied proudly. Sue smiled warmly. "Which do you like, Mom?" I looked back down.

"I like the small one with the purple stones on the webbing."

"Me too. How much is that one?" He asked Sue. The woman took out a set of keys and opened the cabinet. She reached for the necklace in question and took it out of the case.

Holding it up to examine, a small white tag attached to the thin chain was the price.

"$200," Sue said. My eyes went wide, but Seth didn't bat an eyelash.

"I'll take it."

"Excellent," Sue gushed. She walked to the back of the store, disappearing from us with Jules's gift.

"Seth, are you sure? That's your entire savings."

"I know."

"What about that new game system?"

"I don't want it anymore," He said with a shrug, as I stared back at him in shock. He laughed. "Seriously, mom. Besides, I already have an Xbox."

"True," I replied lamely. He snickered and went to the cash register just as Sue reappeared. She handed Seth a small white box. When he opened it, the necklace had been placed in a velvet sapphire box. He took out his wallet after handing me the dream catcher, and paid Sue for the gift.

Sue thanked us, and we promised to come by again soon. Seth put the present to Jules in his pocket carefully, as we slowly made our way back to the Land Rover.

"She'll love it," I said kindly. Seth smiled.

"I hope so."

"What did she give you?" I asked, suddenly curious, as I remembered seeing her give him a little box.

"This," He replied happily. He raised his arm in front of me. A thick brown and braided leather bracelet sat on his wrist. In the center was a dark turquoise stone. It had western written all over it, but the gesture was truly romantic.

"She made it," He said. I grinned.

"It's manly."

"Oh, absolutely," I assured, trying to hide my smile. He dropped his wrist back to his side and beamed.

I suddenly took notice of the changes in my son. It had been gradual, but they were there. He didn't wear his jeans low, anymore. In fact, he was wearing Charlie's old, brown leather belt. His sneakers actually had dirt on them, and he hasn't put gel in his hair in days as it hid beneath his cowboy hat. He really looked like he belonged here.

As soon as we made it back to the car, I told Seth to call his dad. He nodded and hopped inside while I took out a smoke and walked around to the rear of the car to call Rosalie. After pleasantries had passed, she turned into lawyer mode for me.

"So how much is owed on the ranch?" I asked.

"Ten grand," She said. I sighed. It was more than I thought.

"How much time do we have?"

"I'd say about another week or two. Maybe you can pay half, then give the other half once you sell the cattle."

"That's a great idea!" I cried. "I'll bring Edward into town."

"And how is Mr. Cowboy doing?" She teased.

"Very well actually. We kissed." Rose screamed joyfully through the phone, hurting my ear.

"Calm down," I hissed. She laughed.

"So you're together?"

"Not exactly. We don't want the kids to know anything yet."

"Understandable."

"I'm meeting him in the barn loft tonight," I whispered giddily. Rose screamed again.

"I'm so excited for you. You deserve this, babe."

"Thanks, Rosie. I miss you."

"I miss you," She whined. "I'm worried that you won't come back."

"So am I," I told her truthfully. "I'm going to talk with Seth about it. I'm mainly just worried about Jacob. He still has visitation rights and all."

"Leave Jacob to me." She was being kind, and I would try to do just that, but he still burned in the back of my head.

After ending my call with Rose, I heard Seth's voice. I peeked through the back and saw that his window was open. I turned back around and stayed still.

"I like it here. I don't know, some town called Telluride, you'd like it, too. Mom? Yeah, she's happy." Seth sighed. "No, she isn't dating, Dad. Look, I've gotta go."

I took that as my cue to re enter. My stomach bubbled with anger as I slid into the driver's seat and started the ignition. I stayed quiet, Seth did, too, until we were almost back at Stone Meadow.

"Do we have to go home?" He asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Not really."

"Let's see how things with the ranch sort out, and then we'll talk, okay?" I offered. It was all I could give him for now.

"Okay," He agreed. He looked back out his window. "Dad's mad." I gripped the steering wheel. At least Jacob didn't know where the ranch was, so he couldn't come find us.

"Why?" I finally forced through clenched teeth.

"He said it'll be his week to have me soon. But I don't want to go, Mom. Can't he come here?"

"I'm here, so I don't think that's a good idea," I replied quietly.

"He wants to see me."

"I know, Seth. We'll figure all that out, too, all right? We need to have a big talk soon." I heard Seth sigh, but he perked up as soon as we pulled around to the cabin and he saw Jules playing with Blue.

I forced all bad thoughts from my mind as I went inside to make dinner. There was only a few more hours until Edward and I would be truly alone for the first time.

* * *

**Apparently ffnet is pulling stories or something wacky is going on. My story, Vegas and July is GONE. :( I will try posting it again at a later date.**

**Thank you, Sunflower3759 for the Beta work!**

**Also, there is still some time to go over to the thelemonadestand . com and vote for Ride to You for Fic of the week!**

**I'm loving your thoughts. Wasn't Seth's gift sweet? And O M G... Next chapter is, yes, the barn loft chapter ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Loft

_Chapter 14: The Loft_

The time had finally arrived. It took me twenty minutes to decide on what to wear over to the barn. In the end, I chose to be comfortable. I took a very cleansing shower and put on my comfy sweats and a black v-neck. It was strange, but I felt pretty. My hair fell in all its length down my back in waves and I didn't even bother with a bra. Not that it was ever a noticeable thing for many. I looked down to my flat chest and sighed wistfully.

I left my cabin quietly and snuck over to the barn. The only light came from the lamp on top of the roof. Once inside, I walked to the back, looked in on Cleary, then headed up the staircase.

Edward sat on a hay bail overlooking the woods and river. He had opened the latch door, allowing the moonlight to flood the small space. The moon made his hair shine blue and his skin glow. He turned to me and smiled. It warmed my entire body causing anything I had spent time fretting over throughout the day to vanish.

I took a seat next to him on the hay and nudged his shoulder with mine. He laughed softly.

"Was your day okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Good. Cows are healthy, so we can turn them out to pasture one last time."

"Perfect. You should see what Seth got Jules for her birthday. It's beautiful."

"She really likes him."

"And him her." We sighed together then smiled shyly.

"I really care about you, Bella," He said nervously, as he stared out of the large opening. His eyes twinkled. I looked down and reached for his hand that rested on his knee. I squeezed it after his long fingers intertwined with mine.

"I have since I first saw you that day I came back," I started sheepishly. "Even though you made me so mad." Edward laughed.

"You were cute."

"Oh, hush."

"Bella, I want you to know about my past before we go any further with this," He said. My stomach tightened but I nodded my head. Edward took a deep breath.

"I met Tanya our junior year of high school. We got married young and she became pregnant with Jules. I wanted you to know what happened to her." His voice cracked, and I squeezed his hand again for encouragement.

"We hustled pig before moving here. Jasper and Alice, too. You know, my dad took that up when the economy slowed on beef production. Anyway, we were out in the field rounding them all up and Jules was playing with the horses in one of the corrals with Garrett. We didn't know that, though until something spooked the horses and they went haywire. I mean, all over the place. One of them crushed Garrett's leg and Tanya ran in after them."

Edward paused, and for a moment, I wasn't sure if he was going to continue. He let go of my hand and stood up. I watched as he went and leaned on the frame of the open loft door. He had on his old, light colored jeans, his cowboy boots, and a white t-shirt. That long forgotten place between my legs started to burn, but I stayed still and silent.

"Apparently, one of the mustangs kicked Tanya in the head. She passed out, but then she came around quickly, and she got the kids out before anyone else knew what was happening. She didn't tell us about getting kicked, so we had no clue that had happened. A day later she couldn't get out of bed because of a headache. I begged her to let me take her to the doctor, but she refused and blamed it on her coming period. As the day dragged on, she fell asleep. I went in to bring her lunch and I just couldn't wake her; she never woke up. I did everything I could think of, but she was gone. Coroner said the horse hit the wrong spot, and there wasn't anything a doctor could have done to save her. If only I had paid more attention, if only-" He cut off. I saw him wipe his face, trying to hide his falling tears. while my cheeks burned with the wetness from my silent cold tears. Edward took a deep breath.

"I lost the love of my life, Bella, and now I'm afraid to lose you, too; I couldn't bare it. I checked out on Jules for God knows how long, and I didn't let her near a horse again until she was twelve. Somehow God brought you back to me when I don't deserve it. I grew up thinking that you only get one true love in this life, but I was wrong."

My mind raced to try and think of how long I had waited to hear such a thing said to me... About me. I wasn't sure how to process it all, except to cry. And that's what I did. My weakness poured through the cracks, crippling me to the ground. I tried with everything I had to stop, so that I could tell Edward how happy his sad story made me.

He waited for me.

I wiped my face and was thankful to him for keeping his distance. I needed to let that out, and he allowed me to. He didn't get angry, he didn't yell, and I couldn't understand that. Seth was the only male I had ever cried in front of until now. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Did it make me weaker?

"I'm very sorry about your wife," I finally whispered.

"Thank you," He said.

"And about the rest, I don't know what to say. It's hard for me to believe any of it, even though I have dreamed of this moment all my life."

"Bella-"

"I feel the same way, Edward. I do."

I stood up and took a cigarette from the pack in my pocket. Edward chuckled and stuck his hand out. I handed him one, and we smoked in silence while I collected my thoughts. I finally just threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"I grew up, became my mother, and married my father. You know, I've written my own story, but I never truly saw it through my own eyes until now: until I came back to the ranch."

"I hate what they did to you," He whispered. His teeth clenched and he blew smoke out of his nose.

"Oh, Edward, I did it to myself. Maybe not so much with Charlie, but how could I run right into it again with Jacob?"

"It's all you knew," He replied simply.

That struck me.

"I never saw it like that," I said truthfully.

"You're a writer?" He suddenly asked.

I shrugged, "I was. I haven't written anything in awhile."

Edward flicked his cigarette ember out into the night sky then threw the butt into a nearby bucket. He stepped over to me and did the same with mine.

Then, his long, and slender fingers were on my face. His touch was barely a whisper on my skin.

"I would never hurt you. I could never bear to loose you," He whispered. Before tears could come and betray me again, I moved my face closer to his. Our lips collided like dynamite, as his hands snaked around to my neck. I moved my body into his completely, my pelvis pushing into him. Edward growled into my mouth, making me smile in our kiss. My hands went around to his lower back to pull him closer to me. Our lips began to move faster, more wantonly. It was hot, and messy, and I knew if we didn't stop now, we wouldn't be able to at all.

Our kiss went on for awhile until we parted for air. My lips were swollen and full from his. He smiled down to me, obviously caught up in the same daze I was.

"I want you," He whispered, "So badly."

I breathed hard, "Me too."

"But I want it to be so much more special than this."

I chuckled, "I think we can wait. As long as we don't kiss anymore." Edward flashed me his crooked smile and moved his hips against mine. A small gasp escaped my lips.

"What about the kids?" I asked. "Seth will hate me when he finds out about us."

"Why?"

"Because," I whispered painfully. "He still thinks that his father and I will somehow work everything out. And because he cares so much for Jules."

"Look, I'm glad Jules cares for a good boy, but they're young, and we are their parents. Besides, it's not like we can help how we feel anymore than they can."

"I know." Edward slowly parted from me, but took my hand. We looked out over the property again.

"Tell me what happened," He said. I raised my eyebrows, confused.

"Why you came here," He finished. My eyebrows dropped as I continued to look out to my land, and search for the right words to begin to tell my own story.

"He threatened to kill me after I won full custody. He missed two court dates because he was off fucking actresses on his movie set," I grumbled. "He adores Seth, though. He's never hurt him physically, but he's pushy. He made sure that Seth never saw him hit me. He treated me like a queen in front of Seth, making me look like the bad guy in every situation. I couldn't escape it. Seth picked up on his bad attitude towards me from Jake, though. It's all he's ever seen, you know?" I sighed, happy to get all of that out.

"Seth treats you better now, I've seen the change." He pointed out.

"For now," I said sadly. "All of that anger is still in him, though."

"Why don't you tell him everything?"

"How, Edward? 'Your father used to beat me black and blue behind your back?' I'm afraid it would be too hard for him to believe it now. Not without seeing it anyway." I shivered. "But I will tell him, soon. I have to, I know it , and I also know that I'll pay for keeping my own secret from him, but I thought I was protecting him at the time."

"How did you escape?" Edward asked quietly. His face was hidden in the shadows, but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Jacob left for a new movie in Europe. He was gone a week. I called Rosalie and she came and picked me up. It was hell when Jake got home, but he wouldn't do anything to me in front of anyone. As long as I was next to Rose, I was safe. He would never allow his reputation to be hurt, so he kept his anger in secret. That's when he only got angrier. He didn't have me around to beat."

"I could kill him," Edward seethed.

"I know, but hey, I'm safe here. Jacob thinks we came to visit Charlie, not sort out his will. I've made a lot of mistakes, too, Edward."

"But what about when he wants to see Seth?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to go home. I won't send Seth alone. Just because he's never hurt Seth before, doesn't mean he wouldn't start now that I'm gone."

"I don't want you to leave, let him come here to see Seth."

"But I like that he has no idea where here is. I feel safer that way."

"I'll protect you, Bella," Edward said, as he turned to me. He took me back into his arms. My cheek pressed against his warm chest.

"I can't ask that of you. And I don't want him around your family." Edward sighed, his breath blew my hair slightly.

"We'll figure something out. I have to handle it, the sooner the better. I'll call him."

"Okay," Edward whispered in defeat.

* * *

**Yay, some progress for our lovebirds!**

**I'm loving that so many new people have found this story from the lemonade stand. I hope you're all still enjoying it!**

**My new updating schedule for this story will be Friday and Monday.**

**I have a new story, Shattered Hearts, that I will start posting soon!**

**Hit me up on Facebook for teasers and such at Greye Granger!**

**Beta work goes to Sunflower3759.**

**More soon :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Speak

_Chapter 15: Speak_

Somehow the next day arrived, and I had gathered enough courage to go to Telluride and call Jacob. Seth, Jules and Garrett came along, too, while Alice went with Edward and Jasper to set the cattle loose. While three teenagers sat in the back of my Land Rover joking and laughing, my mind hadn't left last night.

After another long kiss goodnight, Edward had walked me back to my cabin. We decided to meet up there again, and make it as our new, private place. I couldn't wait. My excitement over this new-found relationship consumed all of my thoughts. It was Edward that gave me the courage to call Jacob, today.

My only prayer was for Seth, and I would tell him everything soon. He deserved to know the truth, whether he chooses to believe it or not. I couldn't keep holding it in and carrying it around. We pulled up to the market where we would buy another few days worth of groceries. We all got out of the car and started to head inside when Seth stopped.  
"I'm gonna call Dad," He said. "Get it out of the way."  
"All right," I told him. "I'm going to call him after we shop."  
"You are?"  
"We need to work out visitation," I reminded. Seth smiled widely and nodded. He took out his phone and leaned against the car as I headed inside the store with Jules and Garrett.

* * *

"What about pizza?" I asked Jules, as Garrett's eyes lit up.  
"I've never had pizza."  
"Seriously," I said astounded. He nodded shamefully. "Pizza it is, then." Garrett smiled excited. I took three, large, frozen pizzas and placed them in the cart. We got vegetables, milk, beef, soups, sandwich makings and a cake mix, too.  
We made it to the line to pay when Jules tugged on my sleeve, and I turned to see her pretty freckled face laced with worry.  
"What is it?" I asked. She leaned into my ear.  
"I want tampons," She whispered. I laughed quietly.  
"Go get some and I'll hide them in with the other groceries"  
"What kind?"  
"I like Pearl," I said. "It's a yellow box."

Jules smiled and nodded before skipping off quickly as I shook my head laughing. Garrett bagged what came through at the end of the conveyor belt. Jules came back and handed me the box of tampons secretly. I turned to face away from Garrett and looked to the elderly woman who was ringing up our things. I flashed the small box in front of her. The woman smiled, looked to Jules, then nodded and Jules blushed a deep shade of red. I remembered being that age and never wanting anyone to know that sort of thing about me. The cashier typed in the box code into her small, old computer then gave us a thumbs up. I gave the Jules the box and she shoved them into her leather purse. Crisis averted.

For some reason, my eyes floated out to a vision of my son by the car. The windows that lined the small market gave me an excellent view. He looked angry,upset, and like he was angry. I frowned, and fear slowly dripped into my stomach.  
"Hand this to the lady when she's done," I said absently to Jules. "I'll be right back." I didn't turn to see her, but she took my debit card. I quickly walked out of the store and around to my car in the parking lot.

Seth was yelling.  
"Because I don't want to!" He fumed. "No, it's not her fault, it's my choice." I stopped in front of my son and frowned. He put up his palm to calm me.  
Seth scoffed, "You can't do shit anyway, Mom has custody."  
"Seth, get off the phone," I said. He didn't look at me as he listened to what his father was yelling. I could hear Jacob's voice, but not what he was saying.  
"Grandpa? Ha, dad, he's dea-" Seth couldn't finish his statement before I ripped his cell phone out of his hand and closed it, ending his call with Jacob.  
"What the hell?"  
"Don't," I said. "He'll come looking for me; for you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I lied to him to get away, Seth, he thinks we are here to visit."  
"Yeah, well I told him that I'm not going home."  
"What?" My eyes went wide with concern.  
"I don't want to leave, Mom, he can come here if he wants to see me so badly."  
"Here?" I whispered.  
Seth nodded, "Yeah." I bowed my head in defeat and became overwhelmed with fear.  
"Seth," I whispered. I could tell Edward, but now I needed to tell my son.  
"What?"

Before I could respond, Jules and Garrett rounded the corner with groceries.  
"We'll talk at home," I whispered. Seth nodded and went to help Jules.

* * *

I spent the entire drive home thinking about how I was going to tell Seth about Jacob. I was worried, no, I was afraid.  
What if Jacob found out? Would he come for me? We arrived at Stone Meadow just before five. Seth helped unload groceries and Alice came over to start dinner with Jules.  
"I'll be back to help in a few," I said to Alice. She nodded. Seth walked over to me, and we started towards the barn.  
"Saddle up your horse," I told him. He smiled and went into the horse's stall.

When I got to Cleary's, Edward was inside cleaning her feet. I smiled. He stood up and sauntered over to me.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Talking to Seth," I replied quietly. He nodded. "I'm going to need Cleary."  
"She's good to go. Need anything?" I shook my head. Edward very slowly raised a hand to touch my cheek, and I leaned into his touch.  
"I'll see you soon," he whispered. Then, he leaned down and placed a small kiss at the corner of my mouth. When he pulled back, my eyes shot over to Seth at the other end of the barn. He hadn't noticed anything as he prepped his horse.

When I looked back to Edward, it hurt me physically. That kiss left a stinging burn on my mouth and I yearned for him. I smiled shyly, and Edward left the stall and slipped out the back of the barn. I tried to collect myself before meeting Seth.

* * *

Seth and I rode by horseback with Blue at our feet ,for over a half an hour in near silence. He asked where we were going, but I didn't say. It wasn't until we emerged from a small forest that did I begin to feel more at ease. Our horses stepped into the meadow quietly. We stopped, and I looked over to my son.  
"How pretty," he said, and I nodded and followed his gaze. The space was stunning and full of life. High, brown, wheat grass and yellow, wildflowers littered the ground. I nudged Cleary and she slowly walked forward as Seth followed. The wheat grass brushed against my boots.  
"I haven't been here in fifteen years. I used to come almost every day before I left. here," I said. I pointed my finger up ahead to the edge of the meadow.  
"Is that..." Seth cut off.  
"Yes. My parents are buried here," I said quietly.  
"Is that why you visited? To see your mom?"  
"Yes." We finished the walk over in silence. Just before the small tombstones could be overstepped, we dismounted our horses. I picked a couple of wildflowers and placed them under in front of my mother's tombstone. Seth came up next to me and read aloud.

_"My wife, her mother, our life  
Renee Caroline Swan"_

Small tears slipped out of my eyes.  
"I wish I could have gotten to know her better, maybe she would have saved me," I whispered as I sat down.  
"Saved you?" Seth asked. He took a seat next to me and crossed his legs like mine. I picked a weed absently.  
"Your grandfather, Charlie, wasn't a very nice man to me."  
"Oh," Seth said sadly. "Like Dad?" My head whipped over to look at him. I was surprised.  
"I know what you're going to tell me," Seth said.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. That Dad is an asshole who treated you badly."  
My shoulders dropped. "Yeah," I whispered.  
"Why didn't I ever see him do it? I didn't want to believe it until he got so angry on the phone."  
"I wasn't allowed to tell you, babe. I should have anyway, though. It taught you to hide things when you shouldn't ever hide anything like that. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Mom. I probably wouldn't have believed it if we hadn't of left. there. I feel like I see everything more clearly here."  
"Are you sure you're only fifteen?" I said, nudging his shoulder.  
Seth chuckled, "Ha ha. I'm glad to see you not so afraid," He said more softly.  
"Afraid?"  
"That's all I ever really noticed for sure. I didn't want to think of why, but you flinched anytime Dad came hear you." I bowed my head in long forgotten hurtful memories. Maybe I had changed for the better in being here.  
I'm really working on myself. And Seth, your father does love you regardless of the issues he and I have. He's not a bad man, he just doesn't know how to deal with anger. It was how he was raised to treat women, and I hated him for it. The only good he ever gave me, was you."  
"Oh." We grew quiet for a moment as a breeze came through and started blowing grass around us.  
"I want to stay here," He said.  
"Why?" I asked, hoping for an answer other than the one I already knew.  
"Not only because of Jules, Mom. I like the work even though its hard. But mostly because you're happier here."

My heart soared into the clouds at the kind words spoken by my son. We had come a long way. I looked over to him and saw my eyes looking back at me, and I realized then, that he also inherited my heart.  
"I want to help Edward save the ranch."  
"Me too," I told him. "But Seth, I won't be getting back with your dad," I said quietly.  
"I know, I wouldn't expect you to, ever." He replied sadly. "I always pictured this happy family, though."  
"I'm sorry, baby."  
"It's all right. I think we have a good family here; all of us, you know?" I nodded to him and blinked my tears back before they could fall.

Just then, Blue came up to us and jumped on Seth. He laughed and patted the dog behind its ear.  
The future was still unknown to us, but today Although, at least, we had finally come together, and we were both on the same page.

* * *

**Monday updates, rule! And Bella finally talked to Seth! :D my next post will be Friday, sorry for the delays.**

**I've got a lot in the works, and expect to see my new story, Shattered Hearts, posted soon!  
Thanks Subflower for the beta work.  
Have a great week, everyone! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Cowboys and Indians

_Chapter 16: Cowboys and Indians_

The weekend brought in Jules's birthday with it. The pretty redhead was more than excited for her day of festivities. We planned a big lunch along with a few games of horseshoes after some gift giving. Alice and I cooked her favorite food: steak, potatoes, and corn on the cob.

Garrett's gift was a homemade birthday cake. The boy had a thing for cooking, and he was even better at it than I was. After food and birthday cake, we sat at the picnic table beside the old, red barn. Alice and Jasper gave Jules a new acrylic paint set. Edward's gift was emotional. He gave his daughter her mother's high school class ring, which made Jules cry, Alice cry, and even me cry. She placed it on her right hand and stared at the small stone in the setting. Around the peridot was Tanya's name, year of graduation, and a small horse sat in a gold band.

Then, I gave Jules my gift. I had bought her a homemade dress from the same stand I had bought mine from. It was lavender with beige lace. Jules hugged me tightly and wanted to put it on immediately, and pulled me into the barn to help her with it. Seth watched us go, and I knew he wanted to give her his gift in private.

In the loft, Jules had undressed and pulled the new lavender colored fabric on. She turned around and moved her hair out of the way for me to zip up the back.

"Poor girl. You're as pale as me," I said laughing.

"It's not fair," Jules whined.

"It only means we will have excellent skin when we're old," I told her. Jules chuckled.

"You look like you're in your twenties," She said brightly.

I laughed, "That's very kind, Jules." I finished with the zipping and she turned around to face me.

The dress made her skin and hair color stand out beautifully. Even her scattered freckles became more visible.

"You look beautiful, sweetie."

She blushed and looked down shyly. "Thanks Bella, I'm glad you're here. Not only because you brought Seth," She paused and giggled, "But for helping me."

I beamed, "I'm glad I'm here, too, sweetheart." We shared a smile, and then heard Seth from the bottom of the staircase.

"Can I come up?" He called. Jules quickly smoothed out her hair and put on her boots. She nodded to me and I walked over and kissed her cheek lightly. Jules squeezed my hand and I left.

At the bottom of the stairs, I stopped in front of Seth.

"You can go on up," I said. I took notice to Jules's present in his hand. He smiled at me nervously as I kissed his cheek.

"Edward and I will be right outside," I said as I teasingly pointed a finger at him and narrowed my eyes.

He rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Seth took a deep breath and started up the stairs. I waited until he was out of sight before I went back out to the rest of the Masens.

Edward's eyes found me immediately upon stepping out of the breezeway. He looked worried, but relieved to see me smiling. In fact, for some odd reason, I wanted to cry. Alice, Jasper and Garrett had all started a round of horseshoes. I walked over to Edward and took a seat next to him beneath a large shade tree. He opened his arm for me, and I leaned in and sighed in contentment.

"How are they?" He asked.

"Good. He's going to give her his present. The dress looks beautiful on her. Tanya's class ring was perfect," I told him. Edward's arm tightened around my shoulder.

"You picked a good dress," He said smiling. "By the way, how did your talk about his dad go?"

"Good. Actually, too good. I think he's a little jaded and too focused on other things to really process it all yet."

"Will his dad visit here?" I took notice to Edward not using Jacob's name.

"Maybe Telluride, but not the ranch. Although, if Seth says he doesn't want to see his father, he doesn't have to. I have full custody, so any visiting time Jacob got, it would be because Seth wanted it."

"Oh, I see."

Edward and I had slowly started to open ourselves up more to the people around us. Seth and Jules haven't noticed much, though; they were too wrapped up in each other. But Alice and Jasper saw it. Edward told me that Alice was ecstatic about it all. Her hesitance had faded over time, and she loved to see us together. That alone made me more at ease.

Suddenly, our world began to crash together from every angle. Jules ran from the barn in tears, and Edward and I stood up immediately, just as a gunshot could be heard. Then, screaming cows and another gunshot. I saw Seth bolt out of the barn, his face laced with fear and guilt. Jules stopped just before entering her cabin, as all eyes trained out into the field.

From afar we could hear the cattle stampeding. Edward took off to the barn along with Jasper. Twilight was slowly descending upon the land. Alice grabbed Garrett and ran over to Jules as I raced over to Seth. It seemed like only a few of us were confused about what was happening.

Edward and his brother-in-law emerged from the barn on their horses. They each bore a gun at their side. Fear ripped through my body. I grasped Seth's forearm.

"Go to my cabin and stay there until we get back," Edward voiced sternly.

"Do you understand?" I nodded to him.

"I want to come," Seth said.

"No!" Edward and I replied in unison. Seth frowned.

"I can help."

"Just go with your mother, Seth," Edward said. My son ripped away from my grasp and stalked over to Edward's cabin, walking passed Jules without a word.

"What is it?" I asked Edward, my voice was shaking. Jasper was loading his shotgun.

"Someone is trying to steal the cattle," He said darkly. Edward took out his pistol and checked the barrel. I shivered. "Go into the house," He said.

"Please, be careful," I told them both. Jasper nodded, looked over to Alice on Edward's porch, and blew her a kiss. Jasper shot off on his horse, as Edward stepped over to me.

The man I had grown so incredibly fond of, leaned down atop his dark horse and kissed my mouth. It shocked me. I was expecting maybe a peck on the cheek, but his mouth devoured mine. I reached up and gripped his hair. With one last taste of his tongue, he pulled away, sat upright, and yelled at his horse.

He rode away from me, as I stood frozen.

"Bella, come on!" Alice called. She broke my stare and I jogged over to the house.

* * *

Upon entering Edward's home, Jules stalked over to me.

"Why did you kiss my dad?" She asked angrily. I frowned and bowed my head, as Seth came out from the kitchen.

"You did what?" He asked. My shoulders fell.

"I... We, I mean-" I didn't know what to say, or how to tell them how I felt. I feared that the severity of my feelings toward Edward would be too much for them to take.

"What the fuck, Mom!" Seth yelled. My head snapped up.

"Do not speak to me that way," I voiced evenly. Venom dripped from each word, but Seth didn't falter.

"Everyone calm down," Alice said. Garrett stood beside her in silence. "Now is not the time for this."

"Whatever," Seth spat angrily. He walked back to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I thought you were my friend," Jules told me.

"Sweetheart, I am."

"No, you're just in it for my dad!" She yelled. Before I could reply, she turned briskly on her heel. In a few seconds, her bedroom door slammed. I shivered again.

Then I felt Alice's small hand on my back.

"Bella," She said. I threw my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry," I croaked.

"Shh, stop." Alice walked us into the kitchen and I took a seat at the old, wooden table. She poured us some coffee left from the afternoon and heated it up. She took a seat across me and scooted a mug my way.

"Thanks," I whispered. "What's happening? When will they be back?"

"I don't know for sure, but this has happened once before."

"Someone stealing our cows?"

Alice nodded, "We know it is Paul and his men, we just haven't caught them red-handed yet."

"Why don't we call the police?" Alice stared at me dumbfounded.

She snorted, "And have a couple cops go round up some cows?" I shrugged.  
"No, Edward and Jasper will handle it," She confirmed. I sighed and bowed my head on the table.

"Everything was going so well. Now, Edward and Jasper are gone and in danger, and Jules and Seth hate me, and I don't know how to fix any of it."

"It'll come to you on how to deal with Seth and Jules. They're kids, Bella. You can't let them rule you. I know they care for each other, but that doesn't mean that you can't care for my brother." I raised my head to peek at Alice. She was smiling at me.

"I really do care for him."

"I know."

"But I care about what Jules and Seth have, too."

"As do I. It'll sort itself out. Edward and Jasper won't be gone too long."

"Stupid cowboys," I muttered.

Alice laughed. "You got that right."

* * *

**Thank you Sunflower for the beta work!**

**Hope you all are still hooked to this story, it's getting more intense, huh?! ;)**

**I encourage you to check out my new story, Shattered Hearts, too :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Fix You

_Chapter 17: Fix You_

The night dragged on incessantly. I couldn't sleep. Dreams would not find and drown me tonight. For that, I was grateful, but I would pay by exhaustion. When morning came, Edward and Jasper still had not returned home. We all slept in Edward's small cabin. I took the floor by Alice. Garrett had the couch, Seth took Edward's bed, and Jules had not come out of her room since she stormed in there angrily, last night.

My heart hurt. It was tearing open in so many different ways. I needed to fix things with my son first, so after a cup of coffee and a cigarette, I went to Edward's room. I expected to find Seth still asleep, but he was sitting up and looking out the window. I walked in slowly. He didn't turn to face me as I took a seat at the end of the bed.  
"I brought you some coffee," I said quietly. Seth finally looked to me, and took the mug.  
"Thanks." I nodded and sipped more hot liquid from mine.  
"Seth, look-"  
"Mom, how could you like Edward?"  
I shrugged, "I didn't plan to."  
"Yeah, well it sort of sucks."  
"I know you care for Jules-"  
He kept cutting me off. His dark eyes poured into mine. "Not only because of her and me, it's just that I've just never seen you with anyone else besides Dad," He whispered. I looked down to my coffee sadly.  
"I know, but I can't help how I feel, Seth."  
"He's a good guy," He replied softly. "He wouldn't hurt you."  
My chest clenched. "No, he wouldn't."  
"I'll just need time to get used to it is all."  
"I can give you time." This was going better than I thought it would. Apparently, Jules would be the harder fix.  
"I won't tell Dad."  
"Thank you Seth. Now, what happened with you and Jules?" Seth sighed and put his coffee down on the bedside table where I noticed something. A picture of Edward, Jules, and Tanya sat in a wooden frame. Edward's smile was almost heartbreaking as his arm draped over his late wife's shoulder. I groaned inwardly and forced my eyes back to my son.  
"We kissed," Seth whispered. I couldn't help my smile, but also my heart hurting a little. Seth wasn't my little boy anymore in the sense that I had foolishly hoped he would forever stay.  
"And she got mad?"  
"After we kissed, yeah. I don't know what I did."  
"It'll work out. Maybe she just isn't ready," I offered.  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"Did she like your gift?"  
His smile returned, "Yeah."  
"Good."  
"When will Edward be back?"  
"I don't know Baby." I gave a small smile. He returned the gesture.  
"I'm going to talk to Jules, now, okay?" Seth nodded.  
"I'll be out in a few. Thanks for the coffee, Mom."

* * *

When I came to Jules' door, I knocked softly. She didn't reply, so I slowly turned the door knob. My head peeked inside to see Jules sitting at her small desk looking out the window.  
"Jules, I brought you some coffee," I said. She didn't answer. "Can I come in?" Jules shrugged her small shoulders. I set her mug down on the desk in front of her, and took a seat at the end of her bed.  
"I'm sorry for getting so angry last night," She finally said.  
"It's all right," I told her. Jules turned to face me.  
"I miss my mom," She cracked. Her face was laced with tears, and it broke my heart. I opened my arms to her and she fell to the floor on her knees in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried.  
"It was so hard to see my dad kiss you," She sobbed. "But I want him to be happy."  
"I would never take your mother's place, Jules."  
"I know," She cried. "But you have become like a mother to me." My own tears began to slip out of my eyes. "That's why I got so mad. I felt like I was betraying my mom." I smoothed Jules' red hair out and kissed the top of her head.  
"She loves you, Jules. You would never betray her by caring for someone else. You look a lot like her, you know." She sniffled and pulled away to look up at me. I wiped her tears.  
"I don't want to forget her," She whispered.  
"How about this," I hedged, "Anytime you want to talk about her with someone, you are more than welcome to come to me."  
"Really?"  
I nodded. "Talking keeps the mind fresh and vivid. You won't forget her, sweetie.  
"It won't make you jealous?"  
"Not at all." It wouldn't and I knew that for sure. "I would love to hear all about her." Jules looked down to the floor.  
"Dad has a hard time talking about her."  
"I know its been tough. I'm here for you."  
Jules finally smiled a beautiful smile that lit up her face. "Thank you, Bella." She hugged my waist.  
"What happened with Seth?" I asked. Jules backed up and her hand instantly went to her neck where her new dream catcher hung.  
"I got afraid," She whispered. "I don't know, I just panicked."  
"He'll understand that. Talk to him."  
"What if you guys leave here?"  
"I'm going to try to stay," I promised.  
"For good?"  
"For good."  
She smiled again, then went sad. "Is he really upset?"  
"He's confused."  
"I'll talk to him."  
"You're young and you guys have a lot to experience. Don't rush anything."  
She nodded. "Okay." I grinned. Jules turned to grab her mug and sipped her coffee.  
"Are you sure you're alright with me and your dad?" I asked quietly.  
Jules nodded, "I am. He's happier. I can't tell."  
My heart began to pump furiously. "So am I."

Suddenly, rubber over gravel caught our attention. It was just after nine and I feared that it would be the people from the bank. Jules stood up and peered out the window.  
"It's a black car," She announced. I frowned and went out of her room. Alice stood at the living room window peering out.  
"Do you know who it is?" She asked me.  
I shook my head, "Nope." I went to the front door just as Garrett and Seth emerged into the small living room.  
"What is it, Bella?" Garrett asked.  
"I'm not sure. Wait here," I told them. My hand shook over the doorknob, but I pulled it open and stepped out onto the front porch. I crossed my arms and waited for whoever it was to step out.

The driver door opened and a familiar pair of Nike's stepped stepped out onto the dirt. Everything close to me fell to the ground in pieces. My new world shifted on its access. I felt dizzy.  
"Dad?" Seth said excitedly. Jacob emerged from the black BMW with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Dad!" Seth yelled. Seth rushed past me. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. My son ran into his father's open arms. They hugged tightly, making my stomach burn. When they pulled apart, Seth started walking towards me, and Jacob closed his car door. I stepped off the porch.  
"Bella," Jacob purred. His black eyes appraised my body like a kid at a candy store. My skin crawled.  
"Jake," I replied evenly. Seth's eyes went back and forth with worry.  
"Dad, you've gotta meet Jules!" Jake turned to Seth.  
"Of course," He said with a smile. Seth rushed passed us and back into the house. Alice was now on the porch watching us with narrow eyes. Jacob nodded to her. Alice didn't move.  
"What are you doing here?" I snapped quietly. Jacob chuckled.  
"I came to see my wife and son."  
"Ex-wife," I clarified. Jacob's smile faded. "How did you know where I was?"  
"An old addressed envelope from your father."  
"That was to Telluride."  
"Yeah, but all I had to do was utter the Swan name, and people were eager to tell me of this... Place." Jacob's eyes looked out across the land.  
"I can see why you hate it."  
"I don't." He looked back to me with a smirk. His face was clean and he smelled like Chanel. The familiar scent made me nauseous. Jacob's brand, new jeans and brand, new, red button up were neat and crisp. His black hair was cut shorter than usual.  
"Not anymore," I finished.  
"Where's papa Swan?" He asked, looking to the cabins.  
"He... Died." I looked down to the dirt.  
"Ah. I see now why you've stayed. I am sorry." I didn't reply, and I didn't look up.  
"Well I've come to take you both home," He said brightly. My head snapped up. I crossed my eyebrows in disbelief.  
"No, we're staying." He laughed. It came from deep within his toned chest.  
"We're divorced, Jake. I have full custody." He stopped laughing, and I could see his eyes glaze over. I knew what that meant; and my body began to shake.

Seth and Jules broke our heated stare as they barreled out of the house. Jake's fake smile returned, as Seth pulled Jules by the hand.  
"Dad, this is-"  
"Jules. I've heard so much about you," Jake said politely. The small redhead blushed.  
"Hello, Mr. Black," She squeaked. Seth didn't let go of her hand.  
An awkward silence passed.  
"Oh, come see my horse!" Seth cheered. My head shot over to my son, and I frowned. He shrugged and looked back to his father. "Come on," He urged. Jacob smiled and started to follow behind Seth.  
"Jacob," I said quietly, just as he brushed past me. I flinched. I couldn't help it.  
"He wants me to see his horse," Jake cooed.  
"Jules," I said. "Why don't you come help me and Alice with lunch." Seth frowned but let go of Jules' hand. She slowly walked back to her aunt, as Seth and Jacob continued on to the barn.

I knew what my son was trying to do. He didn't want to believe the evil things about him. He wanted to wish them away. It wouldn't happen, but he was trying.  
Just then, I heard horses. My heart lifted from the ground and slammed back into my chest. I jogged around the cabin to see Edward and Jasper approaching us. I smiled wide, then it left me.  
Just as I was being fixed by Edward and this land, Jacob appeared and I was once again being ripped apart.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... **


	18. Chapter 18: Courage

_Chapter 18: Courage_

You know those moments in life when you can almost feel yourself move away from your body and are now watching your life play out before you? You've lost all sense control, but in the end, you realize you never had any to begin with.  
My body stood frozen in place as I watched Edward ride his horse toward me. I wanted to break free and run to him, but my captor was too close by. His eyes were on me, and I could feel them; I could always feel them. Tears threatened me, but I wasn't allowed to cry.

Instead, I walked away from Edward's direction and into the barn. I could feel his green eyes on me, in fact all eyes were on me. In the breezeway, Seth and Jacob stood outside one of the stalls as I slowly made my way to them.  
"Yeah, his name is Thunder," Seth said to Jacob. His father nodded and reached in through the stall opening to pet the horse. Thunder grunted and backed away. I hid my smile.  
"Edward!" Seth suddenly called. Jacob and I both turned to see Edward leading his horse to its rightful stall. Seth jogged over to him and Edward wrapped his arm around my son's shoulder and ruffled his spiky hair. The gesture was small, but it was natural.

Unfortunately, I could feel the tension roll off of my ex-husband and wash over me. It reminded me to stay still, and to keep my eyes low. Edward tethered his horse and walked over to us with Seth at the lead.  
"Mr. Black," Edward announced, as he extended his hand toward Jacob. "I am Edward Masen. I've heard a lot about you from Seth. It's nice to meet you." Jacob hesitated, I watched him with wide eyes. Then, Jacob took Edward hand and gave it a firm shake. The stupid part of my mind watched as Edward's forearm muscles flexed. My knees began to shake.  
"Mr. Masen," He replied with a nod.  
"Here to visit Seth?" Edward asked.  
"You could say that."  
"We'd be happy to show you around."  
"Yeah, Dad, come see," Seth said. Jacob looked to me; his stare was intense and mean, but no one would notice that but me.  
"Maybe in a little while," Jacob deterred. Edward smiled politely, as Seth frowned.  
Edward walked back to his horse and moved the animal into the stall. He was dirty and tired. Why wouldn't he look at me? I snuck a glance toward Jacob, just as he slung an arm around Seth.  
"Let's catch up," He said. Seth nodded and I looked to Jacob. "Got any coffee?"

* * *

Somehow, the day had begun to pass before me in a blur. Seth had caught Jacob on the past events spent here at Stone Meadow. I listened, but I didn't. I had to force my eyes away from any window I passed. If I saw Edward, Jacob would know. I didn't want anything to go wrong, I just wanted him to leave. Then, I wondered if Edward and Jasper had retrieved our cows.  
"Mom, I have to go feed Thunder and Blue," Seth said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up and nodded with a smile. He turned to Jacob, then to me. His frown deepened, but he left us alone in the cabin.

Jacob sat forward on the couch and rested his elbows on his thighs.  
He scoffed, "Edward. A cowboy, Bella? I never would have seen that coming."  
"Jacob, don't," I breathed. My hands started to shake. I clasped them together on my lap to stop the tremors.  
"I'm taking you home," He whispered.  
I looked down and shook my head.  
"Yes, I am," He said louder. I stood up, but my legs wouldn't take me away. Jacob sauntered over to me. One of his large, dark hands reached up to trace along the neckline of my v-neck t-shirt. I shook beneath his agonizing touch. Jacob noticed, and moved his hand around to the base of my neck. He took hold of me, so that my face could not turn away.

"You're mine," He whispered. Tears fell, my throat constricted, and my heart went back to the ground.  
"No." It was barely a breath that escaped my mouth as his grip tightened. and my eyes squeezed shut.  
"You'll never belong to anyone else, you know that." His breath was hot over my face and smelled of Listerine.  
"Let go," I said. Slowly, something new was spreading within me, something that I didn't recognize.  
"What?" He asked with a little laugh. My limbs pulsed alive and I could move again. I jerked backwards out of Jacob's grasp, and when I opened my eyes I could see the look of shock and fury on his tan face.  
"You think you can take my son away? You think you can fuck whoever you want, now, huh?"  
"We are not going anywhere with you, Jake," I spat. "You blew it. You blew it a long time ago, and you cannot control me anymore." My voice was strong and absolute.  
"Like hell, I can't," He yelled. I flinched, but I didn't shudder, as Jacob stepped forward with a clenched fist. I crossed my arms to block my exposed ribs. He never hit me in the face, I knew that. I could almost imagine feeling the wind from his punch, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Seth grabbing his father's wrist. I'd never seen that look in my son's eyes before.  
"Don't you dare," Seth seethed. Jacob faltered as he ripped away from Seth's hold and stepped back.  
"Seth, your mother and I-"  
"Leave. Get out," Seth said. He moved to stand in front of me. "You're nothing to me." Jacob's face fell. He was exposed, and he didn't move.  
"Go!" Seth yelled, and I watched Jacob winced. When he tried to look around Seth to see me, my son moved with him, blocking me.

Suddenly, a miracle happened; Jacob retreated. He bowed his head and slowly walked out of the cabin. We stood in silence until the engine of his BMW was far away. Then, Seth turned to face me, his eyes full of tears. I lunged forward and hugged my son tighter than I ever had before. He cried softly into my shoulder as he towered over my small frame.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"Me too," He replied. We parted and a smile came across his face.  
"It'll be okay?" He asked hopeful.  
"Yes," I whispered. Blue caught our attention by scratching on the screen door. Seth went and opened it for him, and the small dog rushed inside and licked my hands.  
"The cows," I said, suddenly crashing back to my present reality.  
"They got some. Not all," Seth replied sadly.  
"Edward," I whispered.  
"He's gone." My head looked up from Blue to see Seth.  
"Where?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know. He was saddling his horse when I came back."  
"Tell Alice I'll be back for dinner a little late," I said. I stalked over to the door and put my boots on.  
"Mom?" I peered up at him.  
"You'll be all right?" I asked. Seth nodded then smiled. He let me go.

I saddled Cleary as quick as I could. I had no idea where I was going, but I was going anyway. I mounted my horse and exited the barn. My eyes found Jules and Seth on the porch They were smiling at me.  
"Good luck!" Jules called. I watched my son put an arm around her shoulder. They had worked things out, and it made me happy. Alice stepped out on the porch and we waved to each other as Cleary ran out into the field.  
My mind had an idea of where to find him, but my heart knew most definitely.

* * *

**Happy Friday Bb's! Aren't you so proud of Seth? ;) **


	19. Chapter 19: Ride to You

_Chapter 19: Ride to You_

After almost an hour on horse back, the sun was slowing leaving the sky. My backside hurt, and Cleary was growing tired, but we were almost there. My mind raced with things to say, things to do, but I knew all of that would fade away when I saw his face.

I rode along the river, always keeping it at my left side. Then, finally, familiar territory came into view. I couldn't stop the smile that broke across my face. Edward's horse grazed in the grass just off the riverbank. I stopped Cleary, and jumped out of the saddle. I looked up and down the river, but couldn't spot him.

As I walked closer, I suddenly saw Edward stand up from an old moss covered rock. He looked confused, but then he smiled. We slowly walked closer to each other then stopped a couple feet away.  
"The cows," I breathed. It was the only thing I could think of to say first.  
"They're scattered, but we'll get them," He assured. I smiled.  
"You left," I whispered.  
"I didn't until I saw him leave. I sent Seth back over there."  
"Thank you," I whispered. "It's over." Edward's frown deepened. "He's gone for good," I clarified. I could see a sigh of relief fall out of him. He flashed me his crooked grin underneath that cowboy hat, and I closed the gap between us.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly to his chest. I inhaled his musky scent. It had become my favorite smell. I twisted my head to look up at him and just when I did, he leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft kiss full of meaning before it grew more intense. My hands gripped his hair and his cowboy hat fell to the ground. I wanted nothing but him in this moment.

With no sounds but the river and the wind, he slowly lowered us to the ground. I grabbed one of his hands from around my waist and moved it to the center of my jeans. He gasped into my mouth and pressed down on my covered heat. Having clothes on only heated our situation more, and we both knew that neither of us could remove them fast enough.

Still devouring his mouth, I let my hand slip underneath his shirt. His chest was the perfect amount of soft and hard. As he cupped me, my hips slowly started to move, desperate for friction. He smiled into our kiss.  
"Not here," He said hoarsely.  
"Why?" I whined.  
"I don't want out first time to be in the dirt in an open field." He was much stronger than I was.  
"But I need you," I replied, as I shoved my hips into his hand a little harder. His small moan blew hot air into my open mouth. I opened my eyes to see his looking at me; full of lust, and full of adoration.  
"The loft. Tonight," He said. I quickly nodded and we slowly began to untangle ourselves.

* * *

Our ride back to Stone Meadow went much quicker than I had wanted it to. Sadly, I was more nervous now, than when I was riding out to see Edward. The spontaneity was gone, and now I had to worry about the loft. What if I couldn't remember how to have sex? What was I going to wear? He would see me naked. I grew more and more fearful as we neared our small homes.

Edward had told me about the cattle and that Paul Smith had tried to steal them away. He didn't get what he wanted, though. In fact, a few cows still strayed across the land. We would have to go search for them sooner or later.

Mostly, I thought about myself on the ride home. I was free, now, but why did I still feel trapped? Something wasn't right, yet, and I aimed to find out what it was.

We stopped in front of the barn. It was late, and we knew that everyone would, or almost would be asleep. Edward took Cleary for me. I smiled and promised to be right back. I dashed to my childhood home. It was dark inside, but the small light from the hall showed Garrett and Seth asleep on the living room floor. A pack of playing cards was scattered between them. I smiled, knelt down and kissed Seth's forehead, then went to my room.

Thankfully, I didn't allow myself much time to fret over my appearance. I untied my hair and shook it out, brushed my teeth, and put on my favorite sweats. My black v-neck smelled like Jacob, and I crinkled my nose and ripped it off, throwing it to the floor. I chose a white tank top instead. Just before walking out, I removed my bra.

I shivered with anticipation, and pulled my long hair over my shoulders. It fell below my breasts, covering them. I nodded feeling more clothed, as I walked and went to the barn.

* * *

Edward was already in the loft on that familiar hay bale. His muddy jeans, cowboy boots, and black shirt were enticing to say the least. He had removed his hat, and it sat next to him. I creeped over to him and when he saw me, he jumped in surprise.  
I laughed, "I got you!"  
"Very funny," He said. He reached for my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. I curled up. We were comfortable, and I felt his hot breath on my ear.  
"You're so beautiful," He said. I smiled so wide it hurt my face.

After untangling myself to sit next to him, I moved his hat and took out a cigarette. Edward was amused. I turned to look at him.  
"I want to say something, but I'm not sure how, so don't say anything until I'm done, okay?" Edward was trying to suppress his smile, but he nodded. I took a deep breath.  
"I'm in love with you; I am certain of it. I don't ever want to be anywhere else. Whatever happens to Stone Meadow, Seth and I will go wherever you go."

My chest eased and a great feeling of pride washed over me. There was no telling how long I had kept that bottled inside of me.  
"Bella, I would never let you go anywhere else," he finally said. And with that, I stomped my cigarette out and threw myself into his arms once again. This time, need took over everything else. We left insecurities at the door, away from us as we fell to the hay-covered floor of the loft.

Edward removed his shirt and undid his jeans. I kicked my sweats off after my boots. My light blue underwear was lace, and my skin shined blue in the moonlight. Edward paused and then laid his shirt out beneath my back. I smiled at his gentlemanly gesture.

Then, his hand was on me, traveling from my ankle up to my thigh, where it stopped.  
"You're so soft," He said quietly. I was thanking myself profusely for shaving this morning. His head tipped down to mine and we kissed once more. I grabbed his hand from my thigh and placed it over my heat. I needed him to know just how badly I wanted him. Edward realized it quickly. His hand pressed down, as I moaned into his mouth, and laid my back on the ground. He suddenly let go of my center and used both hands to slowly pull down my underwear. It was strangely erotic, in fact, everything I had learned about Edward was now erotic to me. My hands went to his solid chest. The dark hair was soft and held his thick scent.

My panties were off, my heart was above in the clouds, and my eyes were locked with his. I reached down to his jeans. My hands fumbled around the zipper and his boxers to find his hard piece. It was more erect than I thought possible, and his eyes glazed over at my touch. I smiled wickedly and pulled him from his confinement. Edward looked down between us to watch. Then, his head snapped up to me.  
"Condom?" He breathed.  
I smiled sheepishly, "The pill." His lopsided grin was back and he looked down between us again. My hand held his dick firmly, and I placed it at my entrance. Edward gasped and slowly pushed his hips forward.

Then, he was inside of me. It took a moment for the two of us to adjust. He was the missing piece to my puzzle, he was the key to my lock all along. Nothing had ever fit so perfectly. How I had lived successfully before now was beyond me. I wasn't weak in this feeling, I was the strongest I had ever been. Edward dipped his forehead until it was against mine, and his breath blew into my mouth. All of a sudden, the gentleness passed, and our lust filled need took over. Edward moved in and out of me and it seemed as though he couldn't go fast enough. I wrapped my legs around his torso and cried muffled screams of pleasure into his shoulder. His face was in my hair and he pounded harder, deeper, and it was bringing me closer.

Sadly, I couldn't recall the last orgasm I had. Sure, I had a few with Jacob in the first year of our relationship, but never had I experienced this heightened feeling of pleasure before an orgasm. It was as if I had already come. My nails suddenly dug into Edward's back and scratched downward. He groaned and threw his head back. This went beyond my own feelings of ecstasy, seeing Edward in pleasure was my undoing. I clenched my inner kegel muscles as tightly as I could and bit into Edward's shoulder. Another moan escaped his mouth, and with one more thrust, I exploded into the night sky.

Edward followed soon after. His tight muscles twitched until they gave out and he collapsed as top of me. I felt his hot liquid spill into me. It was now part of me, and my legs were still wound tightly around him, but I laid my head back. We were both glistening with sweat, Edward's breathing slowed and he raised his head to look at me. I could feel him, though my eyes were closed peacefully. I felt his hand touch my face as It moved a stray strand of hair away.  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered, as tears welled up in my dark eyes. I knew I would cry. It was inevitable, but again, it wasn't weak of me. I surely hoped that anyone would cry out of sheer contentment from such pleasure and closeness with another. I didn't want him to pull out of me. I wished we could stay locked together forever as one.  
"You're beautiful," I finally said. Edward chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss my lips; it was soft, meaningful, and light as a feather.

Later, he rolled off of me, and we chuckled together. Our limbs were sore, and we had hay stuck to our arms. I grabbed my clothes and put them on, while Edward fixed his jeans, but he didn't put his shirt on, which made me happy. We shared a cigarette by the open loft door. I leaned into his chest; his scent was now mixed with mine.  
"Now what happens?" He suddenly asked me.  
"Well, Jules and Seth know about us."  
"Oh?" He sounded worried.  
"It took some talking, but they'll be fine. As long as we keep the PDA to a minimum for a little while, they will get used to us."  
"Why was Jules mad at Seth?"  
"He kissed her," I whispered with a smile. I could feel Edward tense up as he blew smoke out of his nose.  
"Oh. When did she grow up?" He asked.  
"The same time Seth did apparently." We giggled together as I took the cigarette and inhaled. I twisted my body to look at him directly.  
"We're staying here," I said. "We want to fix the ranch, make it better than what it once was."  
"Really?" He asked hopefully. I nodded. He smiled, then frowned. "We have to go retrieve the scattered cattle. Selling is next week."  
"Can we hold the bank off?"  
"We can try. Jasper and I will leave tomorrow to gather what cows we find. Most of them stayed together, thankfully."  
"We're all going," I said firmly. He shook his head. "Yes," I told him. "It is for all of us to do, Edward and I won't let you go alone." His smile returned and he pulled me to back to his chest.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear. My mouth broke out into a smile and I turned my head around and kissed him. He tightened his arms around my chest and kissed me back.  
A kiss with love is a kiss strong enough to save the world.

* * *

**Fairly decent Monday update, yes?**

**Thank you for your continued love on this story! Please feel free to check out Shattered Hearts, too!**

**thank you Sunflower for your great beta work!**

**Also, if you're wanting some story/character visuals, come to Facebook and search, "Stories by Greye Granger" :D**


	20. Chapter 20: The Riverbank

_Chapter 20: The River Bank_

When dawn broke the next morning, Edward and I parted. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. We wouldn't have to hide our feelings completely now, and I would see him throughout the day. In fact, most of the day. We were leaving to gather our broken cattle.  
Upon entering my home, Seth hadn't noticed that I stayed out overnight. He was just coming out of his room when I finished with my shower.  
"Hey," he said groggily. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and sleep was still in his eyes. It was in the morning when he looked most like my little boy.  
"Sleep well?" I asked. He nodded and we went into the kitchen. I poured myself a hot cup of coffee, added cream, and took a seat at the table. Seth poured Honey Nut Cheerios into a small bowl.  
"You look different," he commented between chews. I blushed.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, did you get sunburnt or something?"  
"Yeah, must have," I replied awkwardly. He shrugged and continued with his eating.  
"So, we're going out to gather all the cattle today. Pack for an overnight stay in case it takes that long." Seth's face brightened immediately.  
"Okay!" He then began to shovel food into his mouth faster. I chuckled.  
"And hey," I stated softly, "You okay from yesterday?" Seth put his spoon down and swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking.  
He shrugged, "I'll miss him, but it seems that we're happier without him."  
"He loves you, you know," I whispered. I reached across the table and placed my skinny hand over his broad forearm.  
"He should have loved you," he replied, not looking at my eyes.  
"That's what I have you for."  
"And Edward?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I pursed my lips and sat back in my chair. Then, I grinned sheepishly and nodded. Seth finally smiled, too.

* * *

An hour later, we were packed and ready to go now saddling our horses in the barn. Edward and I snuck glances at each other and each time his eyes met mine, I blushed. Remembering his touch all over my body made my head spin and my heat burn anew. I stopped saddling Cleary when a nice, new Buick pulled up to the barn breezeway. I frowned and followed Edward out.

"The bank," Alice whispered as I passed her. My heart sank.  
"Morning," Emmett said kindly. He shook Edward's hand. Emmett wore brand new Wranglers, shiny boots, a white button up and a beige cowboy hat. It was made of fine suede material.  
"Hello again, Ms. Swan."  
I nodded, "Mr. Williams." Emmett sighed and stuck a thumb through his belt loop.  
"I hate to come by with this sort of news, but we're gonna need money, or ya'll will have to leave."  
"Can't it wait?" I nearly begged. "We're gathering our cattle today, and we'll make profit." Emmett raised an eyebrow.  
"Good profit," Edward added.  
"I'd like to help ya'll out, but we've already extended the deadline twice."  
I stepped forward. "Please." Emmett's mouth pressed into a hard line and he sighed.  
"The end of the week. That's all I can do, Ms. Swan."  
"Thank you," I whispered. He tipped his hat to me, and shook Edward's hand again.  
"See you soon. And good luck."  
"Thanks," Edward replied. Emmett got into his shiny car and pulled away.

"Can we get them all together and sold by Friday?" I asked quietly. "That's tomorrow."  
"We will," Jasper said from behind us. Edward smiled and turned to him.  
"We will," He agreed.

* * *

As we all rode along the property I feared that it could be our last time. If we didn't gather enough of our cattle, we wouldn't make any profit. I had money, but not enough to pay off the land in its entirety, plus buy another round of cows. It made me feel helpless.

Luckily, we had found most of the cows upfront and lead them along with us. There were a few more in the woods, and soon we headed over to the river and made camp. The rain held off again, thankfully. We fixed an easy dinner of corn beef hash, green beans, and corn bread. It filled us up, and then we all collapsed from exhaustion.

Again, I was sharing a tent with a snoring Alice and a quiet Jules while the boys slept under the stars. I wasn't sure if it was because we were in a tent outside, Alice's snoring, or my thoughts of Edward that kept me awake on these trips. Whichever one, it didn't matter. I snuck out of the tent to find Edward, who was not in his sleeping bag. I frowned and looked out across the land.

Finally, after walking to the riverbank, I spotted Edward leaning against a tree with a cigar. I stared in secret, taking him in with my eyes. He wore loose jeans, a stained white t-shirt and no shoes. As soon as I saw his bare feet, my mouth went dry.

I stumbled, and stepped on a twig. It snapped in half causing Edward's head to flip my way. He smiled widely. I shrugged and closed the distance between us.  
"You're barefoot," I whispered.  
"My feet get hot," he admitted, as I giggled. He wrapped one of his long arms around my waist and I sighed in contentment. We stayed silent, listening to the running river for a long time.  
"I have an idea," He whispered. I looked up at him with crossed eyebrows. "Let's swim."  
I scoffed, "Swim? Now?"  
"Yup. Naked." Edward wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled again and shook my head, embarrassed.

Edward leaned down to kiss me softly, and my hesitation of swimming vanished. I pulled away.  
"Okay," I said. He smiled wickedly and released me. We stepped down further off the bank to make sure that no one would see us. I removed my sweats, underwear, and old, band t-shirt. We placed our clothes on a nearby rock. I was thankful for the light of night. It made my skin shine like marble. Edward's more tanned skin glistened.  
My mouth watered.  
His toned, bare ass faced me as he stepped into the water.  
"Is it warm?" I asked in a loud whisper. He turned his head and nodded.  
"Very." My nerves eased and I stepped into the quiet river. It was like bath water. It was warm and flowed around my legs. I came up to Edward. We stopped in the middle of the river and faced one another. The water went just above his hips and up to my belly button.

My long dark hair covered my bare breasts until Edward pushed it back over my shoulders. I shivered slightly. Tentatively, I placed my hands on his hips. He leaned down and kissed my exposed neck, then my collarbone, and then my sternum. He placed a wet hand on the bare spot between my breasts.  
"This is my favorite spot," he said. I wanted to laugh and call him a liar. I thought for sure his favorite aspect would be my ass. At least that had some meat on it. My lower stomach bore a few stretch marks from being pregnant, and I wasn't a toned as I once was.

Although, somehow, Edward made my physical insecurities float away. I blushed.  
"I wish I had cleavage," I whispered. Edward shook his head.  
"You're perfect as is." I melted away and couldn't take anymore talking. I reached up and kissed his mouth. Edward's hand slowly moved down my body until it was submerged in the water. He cupped my heat, making me gasp. It felt new, regardless of our past night together. The water only heightened my feelings. I was on alert.

Edward began to rub me. I moaned into his mouth softly then bit down on his bottom lip. He smiled, breaking our kiss. Then, the sound of a snapping twig broke us apart completely. Our eyes searched the river bank on either side. Fear prickled up my spine and I leaned in closer to Edward.  
"What was-"  
"Shh," He said. I closed my mouth. What if someone had seen us. Was it one of the kids?  
"Come on," he whispered. We quietly made our way out of the river and grabbed our clothes, pulling them on quickly. Edward took my hand and led me back up the bank. Another snapping branch stopped us just before we made it to our family.

The campfire was burning and the embers glowed orange. Edward let go of my hand and ran to his sleeping bag where he pulled out a pistol. My eyes went wide.  
"No," I whispered. He came up to me, kissed my lips and stepped away back towards the bank.  
"Edward!" I hissed. He didn't look back at me. He searched the bank again.  
"Paul!" He suddenly yelled. Jasper sat upright immediately, and jumped out of his sleeping bag. He was unsteady on his feet, still waking up fully. Edward took off running barefoot down the river.  
"Edward!" I called.  
"Stay here," Jasper ordered. He had his shotgun and he ran after Edward. I gasped in pain; my arms wrapping around my stomach. Fear was torturing me. Alice suddenly appeared out of the tent.  
"What is it?" She asked sleepily.  
"Paul," I barely worded. Alice's eyes shot open next to me and looked back to a sleeping Garrett and Seth around the burning coals. At least they could sleep through such ordeals.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"Down the bank. Edward spotted him."  
"Good thing he was awake," She replied, relieved. I could only nod. Alice disappeared into our tent, then came back out with a small hand gun.  
"Alice," I scorned.  
"You better get used to guns, Bella." She opened the chamber, checked her bullet count, then flipped it closed again. My eyes wouldn't leave the last place I saw Edward. The night was quiet, too quiet. Alice carefully took my elbow and led me to Edward's sleeping bag. We sat down in silence. I clasped Alice's hand and we waited.

It seemed as though that was all we could do.

* * *

**Thank you so much Sunflower for your hard work in Beta-ing this thing.**

**That pesky Paul. We're nearing the end, ya'll! How does that feel?**

**For visuals on this story, please facebook search, "Stories by Greye Granger!" We have fun over there ;) and there are teasers, too!**

**Thank you all so much for the love on this story. It means the world to me, and I'm just so happy that you are enjoying it.**

**When this one ends, I've got Shattered Hearts going, so give it a whirl! :)**

**xoxo**

**Greye**


	21. Chapter 21: Forever

_Chapter 21: Forever_

With no sleep and a thunderstorm quick on its way, dawn had finally broken over the Rocky Mountains. Alice and I had stayed frozen and glued to one another for hours. We didn't speak: there wasn't anything to say.

Then, the kids started to wake up. I was over tending to the fresh fire ,starting a pot of coffee.

"Where's Edward?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, and Dad," Garrett added. Alice and I exchanged worried glances.

"They'll be back soon. You know, they just got an early start..." Alice tried. The boys frowned. Jules came out of the tent, now. She was in the middle of braiding her hair. Before she could ask about her father's whereabouts, we heard footsteps.

"Morning, Daddy!" Jules called out. My head snapped to the left. Sure enough, Edward and Jasper were walking towards us, and they were smiling.

I couldn't contain my relief. I shot off the ground and ran to Edward. He grinned, showing his teeth, and opened his arms to me. Tears were streaming down my face when he caught me in his arms. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank God," I choked into his neck. Edward chuckled. I could hear the deep sound in his throat. It warmed me all over. He set me back on the ground and I held him at arm's length to examine.

He looked the same as he did when he left. Not a scratch nor bruise marked his perfect body, so I smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, he won't be bothering us again," Jasper said, after he pulled apart from his wife. I sighed happily. Edward nodded in confirmation to his brother in-law's statement.

"So all is well," Alice cooed. Jasper kissed her forehead.

"All is well with what?" Jules asked confused.

"The cows, of course!" Edward cheered happily. He nearly skipped over to his daughter, kissed the top of her head, and then ruffled my son's hair. Seth laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Oh. Well, good," Jules said. She finally shrugged, letting it go. We were all back together as a whole.

* * *

We sold the cattle later that afternoon. It was the happiest day this ranch had seen in a long time. We made more than enough money to support another round of cattle, and to satisfy the bank. We would go to Telluride tomorrow and pay our debts.

The land felt strange without cows. It was quiet and dark by half past nine. Edward and I had decided to sleep separate, both still exhausted with no sleep the previous night.

Even though we had endured so much already, and that I was incredibly tired, I was still the happiest I had ever been.

* * *

Telluride was bright and sunny when we arrived. We brought the kids with us and while we stopped off at the bank, they headed over to a local, clothing store. I was nervous, but as soon as Emmett appeared at his office door and called my name, that fell away. Edward took my hand and we went in together.

"So, it's all set," Emmett announced from behind his oak desk.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"You paid your dues, and can from here on out, as long as you keep up the cattle business." Edward's hand squeezed mine.

"Thank you," I gushed.

"My pleasure ma'am." All three of us stood up and took turns shaking hands. Just before exiting his small office, Emmett stopped me.

"Ms. Swan?"  
I turned, "Yes?" Emmett cleared his throat.

"Um, that woman you were seen with a couple weeks ago or something... The blonde," He coughed, and then his cheeks went red. I giggled.

"Rosalie Hale, my best friend. I'll be sure and introduce the two of you. She'll be visiting again soon," I assured. Emmett grinned and tipped his hat to me.

"I'd be much obliged ma'am."

"My pleasure," I replied.

* * *

I sent Edward off to fetch the kids as I dialed Rosalie's number and took a seat at a bench outside the bank. The building was old and brick, but you could smell fresh paper sitting in front of it.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed excitedly.

"Rose," I cooed. "God, I have so much to tell you."

"Save it! I'm coming out there soon."

I gasped, "Seriously?"

"Mhmm! I haven't accepted any cases in over a week, so that I can stay a while."

"That's so wonderful! Seth will be so excited."

"Good."

"Jacob came," I blurted. Rose didn't answer, but I swear I could hear her fuming over the line. "He left though. He didn't hurt us, and he won't be back."

She sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Jesus!" I giggled.

"And Edward-"

"No! Save it! I'll be there in a few days," She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I have someone for you to meet, anyway."

"Oh?" She asked. Her voice went up an octave.

"A cowboy," I purred, as Rosalie squealed.

"Three days! I'll see you in three days," She confirmed again.

* * *

I never would have pictured my life where it is now. After living through abuse, neglect, and fear for so long, I was ready to accept my newfound happiness. I wanted nothing more, and nothing less, and that was odd, since at one time I had wanted the world. I glanced over to Edward next to me as we walked down the street of Telluride hand in hand with three goofy kids in front of us. It was then that I realized, I already had the world.

I squeezed Edward's hand, then looked up to Seth. He was the one that saved me in the end, and actually through it all. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have lived as long as I have. Jacob had played his part, and now that he was gone, it was as if he had never existed. The old me was in the past, where she would stay forever as a person separate from who I am today.

Now that the ranch had been taken care of, we had so many plans for it. Edward talked about our future as a family, and the land was a part of that family, too.  
Stone Meadow brought us together, and would keep us together forever.

_The End_

* * *

**Yay! HEA! I can't thank you all enough for the love on this little story.**

**And a huge thank you to Sunflower for her Beta work! She's great.**

**Now that this story is over, I suggest jumping over to read my new WIP, Shattered Hearts! It is up for fic of the week at The Lemonade Stand!**

**Also, find our group on Facebook, Stories by Greye Granger, for teasers, pictures, and news regarding new things in the works :)**

**I'm so very happy that I got to share this with you. If you're interested in a futuretake, or maybe an epilogue (EPOV?) I would add this to your alerts! Like Imperfectly Matched, it's a definite possibility to see something like that for this story, too, even though for now, I will list it as complete! Again, thanks for the love.**

**Always,**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
